Whispers
by DominoCullen
Summary: Bella is the subject of every gossip, and the favorite target of the bully Edward Cullen. When one day she gets into a fight because defending her truth, what consequences will follow? Rated M, contains rape, drinking, adult themes... And MR must-read RR
1. Fight

**So, I'm starting a new fanfic. With dozens of unfinished ones, I'm officially crazy. Oh, well. Read, review and comment everyone. XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**It isn't what they say about you, it's what they whisper.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fight **

When I was in eight grade, the only thing that actually _didn't _worry me was the fact that the next year I'll be a high school freshman. I fed off the _Gossip Girl, It Girl _and all other book series that showed life in high school. I imagined the rich and the poor, the hookers and the saints, the players and the nerds. But at most of those times, I would just shake my head and laughed at myself. How the fuck could you even think things like that, Bella?

I couldn't wait to get out of my class, to leave the people that have been bullying me for years. My GPA was higher than theirs. There was no possibilities we would ever end up in the same high school. I would fantasize about a carefree world where people actually like you. Where people don't go talking behind your back about how you have AIDS, had an abortion or two or fucked the entire small city of Forks in a few drunken nights.

I stood out just by my looks, with my long wavy hair that never wanted to behave and my height of exactly 5''8. 5''83 if we wanted to be math geeks. And we weren't.

I honestly had no idea why someone would spread the rumors of me having AIDS. That was a horrible thing. It took me long to explain to people that it was a lie. That of course, if they actually tried to talk to me about it.

Well, fuck me.

I dreamed of a perfect high school life, using the philosophy of it's-just-a-movie/book.

Well, fuck me.

High school, from the second term of the first grade became the fucking ninth circle of hell. It became almost as unbearable as the eight grade. Or the seventh. Or every year.

Why almost?

Because, despite of every insult, lie or rumor that I would hear, every laugh I would get when I would fall or kick someone because of lack of coordination, I was almost invisible. Yes I was the favorite target, as long as they paid attention. I enjoyed every class I spent in the back of the class, sitting alone in my desk as if I was the one who had the cooties. No one would speak to me, but I could feel the glances. I could hear my name being whispered.

Well... Fuck'em.

I tried not to care, tried not to show that I actually _had _feelings. I would slip every once in a while.

Today was no different than any other day. While I was walking towards the board, I stumbled. Actually, Tanya fucking Denali put her small, disfigured, foot in front of my clumsy legs. Everyone erupted in laughter and I felt my notorious blush creep up my cheeks. I didn't allow myself to even glare in the direction of the fucked up strawberry blonde bimbo. It took every atom of my strength.

In gym, the professor decided, again, to announce how I have no coordination (duuuh) and how my performance was absolutely embarrassing for someone my age. I glared at him and continued failing miserably. The bad thing was that we had gym with another class too, so everyone got to see the clumsy Bella Swan embarrass herself. The good thing was that gym was the only class I shared with Jasper.

Jasper Whitlock was probably one of the best people I've ever met. He talked to me, actually paid attention and was a friend. He dissed everyone who would diss me, and that made a long diss-list. We even hung out outside of school and I respected him deeply for that. He would dance with me everytime the rain fell or the weather was too cold. Our school didn't actually have a _gym _so we had to train on the field or dance. I despised dancing.

''How is it going?'' Jasper asked after he took my hand and pulled me aside to be his partner on the mat-exercises. How lame was it to exercise yoga in school?

''It's bearable. Of course, the day just began.'' I murmured quietly, doing the push-ups. _Doing _was a lie. I had no body strength what-so-ever. I laid on the floor when I got down from my position.

''Gosh, Swan, do you have to embarrass yourself like that? How about you ask to be excused from the class so we don't have to watch your goofing around?'' I heard laughing and my face darkened. Of course everyone would laugh at his comments. Of course everyone would desire to be in his presence.

God kill Cullen. Please.

''Fuck off Cullen.'' I said nonchalantly as usual. I had no time to waste on his presence. He sneered and then took his shirt off, doing the sit-ups. The girls swooned. Tanya all but licked his abdomen. I rolled my eyes and stared at my knees as I tried to do at least two sit-ups.

Every girl in Forks High would throw herself on her knees in front of the glorious Edward Cullen, begging him to rape her. How... Predictable.

And superficial. Really, doing that just to be with this guy?

Yes, he was handsome. He was a fucking model. His big brother Emmett a senior, big, bulky and too hot to handle was famous also, but the junior Edward Cullen was a fucking star. With his pale skin, deep green eyes, bronze hair, slender body, chiseled jaw and a height tall girls like me begged for- 6''6, he was a dream. Not to me, of course, but to every other being that wore heels, waxed their legs and didn't pee standing up. I heard the 'oohs' and 'aaahs' everytime he would get up and lay down. I closed my eyes and stayed laying down.

_One. _

_T-t-t-t _

''So is your AIDS finally killing you or? I have a party to organize, so it would be nice to warn us.'' I heard Edward's voice. He sounded like he ran, but he sounded evil. All the other girls snickered and I felt my eyes filling up with tears. Jasper's head was next to mine.

''Ignore him, Bella, he's an idiot. Bells, come on.'' Jasper's cool voice calmed me down a bit, but the anger was still in me.

''Fuck. Off. Cullen.'' I said, loud and clear, in case he missed the first time I'd told him the same sentence.

''Everybody up! It looks like it's gonna rain so we better go inside!'' Coach Honebear yelled. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Inside meant dance. Fuck, why? Why does even the weather enjoy torturing me? Jasper offered his hand and pulled me up. I walked next to him, with my hands deep in the pockets of my sweatpants.

''Bella, are you okay?'' Jasper asked quietly and I shrugged.

''One more year, Jazz. One more year and I'll be far away from Cullen and Denali and everyone. One more year.'' I said as we walked into the auditorium that was used for danicng. Lucy Marce messed with the computer and 'Edelweiss' started playing. I caught Jasper's left arm and he put his right arm around my waist. We started doing the little square on the floor. There were three other classes after this, and I was already completely bummed out.

''Okay, partner switch!'' Honebear yelled. Me and Jasper stayed together and started dancing again, on a country slow song.

''Whitlock, Swan, I thought I said switch partners.'' The Coach approached us. I just shrugged. ''Well, that's it. You're dancing with someone else.'' He went in the crowd and came back pulling Mary and Cullen with him. I paled up.

''Cullen, you'll be dancing with Swan, and Tory, you'll be with Whitlock.'' He said and I stared blankly at him, feeling a little faint.

''I do not want to dance with her. Who knows what diseases she's got.'' When I heard Edward's voice, I saw red. Before I knew it my hand flew and I heard a loud smack when it made contact to his cheek. It actually hurt _me. _His green eyes widened with surprise as he pressed his hand to his swelling and red cheek. The music was still playing, but everyone stopped and stared at us. I heard gasps and whispers, well aware that only seconds actually passed.

''Okay, you two can dance right to the Principal's office. Take your stuff and get out.'' The Coach pointed at the door. I sighed and grabbed my book bag and coat. I felt Cullen walking behind me. Fucking idiot. Arrrrgh!!! I wanted to kick his ass. I never ever hit anyone, not even when they deserved it, and I was surprised at myself for actually doing it. Wow. My hand was still burning. I sat on the chair in front of the Principal's office, knowing well that we would be called in. The Coach is probably calling him now.

Edward sat in the chair opposite of mine. His face was red and swollen. Wow. It actually looked like it was going to leave a bruise. His face was a mixture of emotions. hatred as usually, confusion and anger. His green eyes seemed like a forest on fire. I didn't say anything and I kept staring at the tip of my pink and white Chucks. My head started hurting, as my hair was pulled in a ponytail so I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I had no strength to look at him. I heard the door open and the secretary came out. Her look was depressing: wearing pants too wide, blouses too short and ugly sweaters, with a worn off face and sad blue eyes.

''Principal Artchie is waiting for you.'' She said and stalked back. I kind of pitied her. _That could be you in 40 years. _I sighed and followed her.

I entered the huge office, and looked at the principal. Principal Artchie was a nut-case, an ex-professor in Forks high, and the only student to have an A in his classes was his daughter. Ah, the advantages of nepotism.

''Sit.'' He showed the chairs in front of his desk. I sat and pulled my chair away from the other one, before Edward even sat there. It was childish, yes, but I couldn't take his presence right now.

''So, would you like to explain yourselves? This is the most un-lady like behaviour I have heard of in years.'' He stared directly at me. Of course. Why stare at the rich kid whose father was your doctor.

''I never said I was a lady.'' I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. Edward let out a snort.

''I couldn't have said it better myself.''

''Shove it, Cullen!'' I snapped at him, feeling the urge to make his face symmetrical.

''Miss Swan! Mister Cullen!'' Artchie yelled as he stood up. ''That's enough! I get a call from the Coach saying you insult each other and then fight! What has entered you?'' I lifted my hand as a nerdy student.

''That's a lie. He insulted me. I only hit him.'' I said coolly and saw the Principal's eyes squeeze. ''He's been insulting me for the past three years, giving me very un-lady like nicknames. I'd say I have the right to hit him every three years.'' I continued, swallowing back the tears.

''Is that true, Mr. Cullen?'' He stared at him, not believing. Of course. What was I thinking insulting the perfect little Edward Cullen?? Fucking idiot.

''It's not like she hasn't deserved th...'' His sentence was cut short with another slap. Again, my hand and my brain worked in different speed. I pulled my hand to my mouth almost instantly, in shock. I hit the same cheek.

''Bitch!'' He yelled at me and raised his hand. All the blood from my face disappeared. I already saw little stars as the sign of fainting. He lowered his arm and his look became empty. The Principal slammed his hands against the table.

''That's it! I can't believe that two students like you are capable of this kind of behaviour! You both are getting a three week suspension and I am calling your parents this instance!'' He went to the secretary and left the two of us alone. I stared at my Chucks again. Shit. I was the kind of kid whose parents were never called to school. Shit.

It took another fifteen minutes and a long lecture from Artchie until our parents came. Artchie opened the door and my father and Edward's parents came in. I knew dr. Cullen from the hospital. He usually did my stitches or x-rays. I felt sorry and ashamed for what I did only because he and his wife, Esme were the nicest people on planet Earth.

''Bells? What's going...'' My dad, Charlie stopped talking and I knew he probably saw the huge swelling on Edward's left cheek.

''Bella? Edward? What happened?'' Carlisle asked, confused, staring at his son's face and then at me. We said nothing.

Artchie explained them how the Coach called, how I hit Edward, twice, and how he insulted me, writing the words on a piece of paper. I saw Esme's eyes widen. Must have read the bitch part. She stared at the paper and Charlie stared at Edward's face again, with a hint of something in his eyes. I would swear it was pride.

''Oh, my God.'' Esme finally said, looking at her son. ''You actually said all of this to her?'' Edward looked straight at her.

''She deserved it.'' He said sharply and I turned around.

''_Don't _make me hit you again, moron, 'cause I swear to God I will!'' I yelled. Charlie put his hand on my shoulders, staring with anger at Edward.

''She deserved it? How can anyone deserve this? Honestly Edward, I thought we raised you better.'' Carlisle said, still stunned.

''She is a whore and she shouldn't even be here, she should be on rehab.'' That did it. I jumped out of my chair and hit his face with my fist. Both sides of it. I hit him with no mercy, until Charlie, Carlisle and the Principal lifted me off. I had angry tears running down my face. When I felt how tight they were holding me I started trembling, remembering it.

_''James, let go of me.'' He grabbed both of my wrists. He grinned._

_''Oh come on, Isabella.'' He pressed me tightly against the wall. My head threatened to explode._

''Put me down, let me go, put me down!'' I whispered frantically as I started hyperventilating. Someone passed me a baggie and I started breathing into it. Carlisle took my wrists and looked at his watch.

''Are you okay Bella?'' He asked when I calmed down and I nodded. He knew what happenned two year ago. Actually, everyone knew, but the decided to believe what James has told them.

They decided to believe that I wasn't raped.

* * *

**Just a quick reminder in case you've forgotten: I need your opinions, so review, okay? =)**

**XOXO Domino**


	2. Raped

**I liked my first reviews. And you liked my new story. Yaaay!! =) Review some more people XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**He who does not prevent a crime when he can, encourages it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Raped**

***_ 2 years before ***_

High school didn't look so bad, these first few months. Yes, there were people whom I already hated, for instance Tanya Denali, who was unfortunately in my class. But I didn't give a flying fuck about her glares.

What bothered me more was the group of guys from a different class. Unfortunately we shared gym with them. Gym was so not my favourite class. With the pedophilic Coach and a bunch of horny guys, I hated it even more.

I hated especially the small group of people that always stood around Edward Cullen and James Jurk. I hated those two even more, for giving themselves the right to make fun of my lack of coordination, or the fact that I was as flat as a wall compared to other girls. James usually fucked the most and Edward stood at his side, laughing. They were the most popular guys in the entire school. If they said that aliens landed in the middle of Forks High, about 99% of the student body would believe.

Jackasses.

I had no idea why they hated me so much. I didn't even speak to them accept the occasional 'fuck off'. Oh, well. Not like I was used to being treated nicely.

We had this stupid party at the school that day. Everyone was supposed to dress up and come because our school won the state competition in Math. Partay. I put on my normal combination: a shirt with a message, jeans and Chucks. I didn't like dressing up.

When I finally got to school, my dissappointment grew even bigger. The school was poorly lit, only the main hall, and the weather outside was horrible, rainy and stormy. I sighed and went into one of the halls where the vending machines were. The only light there came from a poor street lamp. I sighed and leaned on the wall. I didn't know if I was crazy, but the entire main hall stunk like booze all over. Yuck.

I heard someone's footsteps and held my breath, hoping whoever it was would just walk right by me, just like usual. Oh, how I was wrong.

James walked down the hall, swaying from one side to the other, with a dark bottle in his hand. His eyes noticed me.

''Isabella!!'' He said excitedly as he walked towards me. _Get lost, get lost, get the hell out of here!!! _''It's sooooo good to seee youuu.'' He over-emphasized the syllables. God did he stink. He leaned towards me.

''You know, I really like you, Isabella.'' He said, coming closer. He grabbed one of my wrists. I decided to speak.

''James, let go of me.'' He grabbed both of my wrists. He grinned.

''Oh come on, Isabella.'' He pressed me tightly against the wall. My head threatened to explode. Oh God. He was at least a head taller than me, and he played football.

''James, I'm not kidding let go!'' I jerked my hands but he swueezed them so tight that I was sure he cut off the blood supply.

''Be a good girl Isabella, and stop whining.'' He whispered as he licked my neck. I tried moving but all of his weight was on me. Tears started sliding down my cheeks. I pressed my lips into a thin line when he tried to kiss me. He grabbed both of my wrists with his one hand and shoved the other one in my pants. I screamed, but he shushed it with another attempt of kissing me.

***

''Hey, are you okay?'' I lifted my head to look at the guy who asked me the question. My eyes were wide and my hands full of blood- reminders of how much I had scratched James' neck. I tried to remember where I had seen the ice-blue eyes and sandy-blonde hair... His name was Jasper?

I stared at him, still not moving. What if James had sent him? I started shaking.

''Isabella?'' He asked again. I was pretty sure now his name was Jasper.

''Bella.'' I whispered lamely, shaking when he called me Isabella. He took one of my bloody hands carefully and lifted me up. As I stood, I realized that my pants were still unbottuned. If the circumstances were normal, I would have blushed furiously.

''What happened to you, Bella?'' He asked, entirely shocked.

''Where is everyone?'' I whispered again.

''It's over, they left. Bella, what happened?'' He asked again.

''James.'' I said before bursting into tears.

***

Hours later, and countless questions, I was lying on a white hospital bed. After dr. Cullen left my room and turned out the lights as I asked, I was alone. I started shaking again.

''Bella!'' I heard my father's voice and opened my eyes. He stood on the doorway looking terrified and murderous. He walke into the room slowly.

''Honey... Who did this to you?'' He asked as he held my hand.

''I already told the police everything.'' I said, in a more normal voice. ''Please, dad.'' He made small circles on my hand. There was a knock on the door. My father and I both looked. Jasper popped his head in.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to see if you were okay.'' He looked at me and I smiled lightly.

''I'm fine.''

''Who are you?'' My father asked in his dad-voice.

''Um, Jasper Whitlock, sir. I... Um...''

''He brought me here, dad. He's okay.'' I said, tugging on my father's hand. His face softened.

''Well, son, I couldn't be more thankful. You saved my girl there.'' Charlie patted Jasper's back. Jasper smiled and Charlie left us alone. Jasper sat on the chair next to my bed.

''Did you tell them everything Bella?'' He asked, with question marks in his eyes. I nodded.

''Everything. And they did the rape-kit, and took DNA and everything. The doctor said that he would either get sent out of the state of Washington or go to prison. Maybe both. But at least I won't have to see him any longer.'' I sighed. ''Thank you for staying, Jasper.''

''Not a problem. Call me if you need me.'' He said and smiled before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

This Jasper, he went to the same class with James. What if he was one of his friends, and now, he would tell everything to the entire school??

No. Jasper looks like a good guy.

You'll just have to wait and see, Bella.

***

I missed four weeks of school. I refused to go until my face returned to normal. The bruises on my body would be easily hidden with ma baggy, long shirts.

The day I came backto school was the first circle of hell.

No one spoke to me, or even asked me if I was okay. All I got were glares and whispers.

By math, I couldn't take it any longer so I got out to the bathroom. My way there was cut short by some girl from James' class.

''You lying little whore. How can you just destroy someone's life like that because you don't want to take responsibility? I hope you burn in hell.'' She hissed at me and I stared at her. Oh. Now I realized.

At lunch I was sitting alone, but the cafeteria was louder than ever. I could hear my name as I walked past them to my desk. I sat and started playing with the apple in my hands. I wasn't that hungry.

''Jesus, these lunch lines are huge. Can I have your apple? You don't look like you'll eat it.'' I heard a familiar voice and raised my head up to meet Jasper's blue eyes. I smiled and handed him my apple. He bit into it like it was the last thing eatable on Earth.

''Jasper? Could you tell me a little more about ME? 'Cause today, I found out I destroyed someone's life, you know? I had no idea about that.'' I said in a bitter and sarcastic voice. He smiled sheepishly.

''Umm.. Apparrently you jumped James. And your father found out. And you had to be innocent. And you blamed it on him. Oh, I think you also have AIDS.'' He said in a low voice. I listened to him and laughed a little.

''Really? And why was I out of school for a month?''

''Recovering from an abortion.'' He shrugged his shoulders. I leaned back into my seat, amazed.

''Wow, Jazz. I'm good.'' I said, laughing at the stupidity. I was raped, and now it was my fault? Perfect.

Well, better to laugh than to cry.

''Jasper, I cannot believe you. You fucking moron. James was your friend too, how can you sit here with this whore?'' I looked at Edward Cullen's angry green eyes and listened to his disgusted voice. I stared in shock.

''Yeah, I tend not to hang around with rapists.'' Jasper said nonchalantly.

''You believe _her_? A diseased hooker?'' Edward asked again.

''Ed, man, look. I get that he was your best friend, but he is a piece of shit.'' Jasper said with a slightly different, soothing voice. ''He actually _raped _someone and you're still standing behind him? I thought you wre better than that. Come on Bella.'' Jasper took my hand and let me out and I heard the whispers come back.

''Jasper, I don't want you to get in trouble with Cullen. You really...''

''Shut it, Bella. I believe you, and I know what he did to you and I have no intentions of closing my eyes in front of that. Cullen or not, he's a jackass if he believes James.'' Jasper stated firmly and I smiled at him. He just might be the first friend that I found here.

*** _now ***_

My father drove the cruiser to our house. I stared out the window.

''Bells?'' I turned my head to him, expecting a lecture. He was after all, a policeman. ''Next time, try hitting him directly at the nose.'' I laughed at his words and he smiled. He was worried as hell two years ago.

''How can he say things like that? Does he not know what that kid did to you?'' Charlie asked, with anger in his voice.

''That kid was his best friend and the most popular person in the school. They know, they just rather believe James' story than mine.'' I said quietly. My father looked beyond sad.

''It's okay dad. One more year.'' That was becoming my mantra.

''You shouldn't have gotten three weeks suspension.

''I almost broke his nose. I should. He got three weeks too. I'm sorry for Carlisle and Esme, though.'' I said, remembering how I apologised only to them and how they said it didn't matter. Esme even hugged me.

''You should have broken more. I'm sorry I stopped you.'' He admitted.

''If you haven't stopped me, I would have.'' I chuckled, but still being completely serious.

We got in our driveway, and I went straight to my room, locked my door ad laid on my bed. I was afraid to go on my computer. I could just imagine the threats I would receive in my e-mail. Not like I cared, but some always sounded pretty serious. I sighed, staring at the ceiling and clutching my stuffed teddy against my chest.

One more year.

* * *

**What did you think? And can I ask for one little thing? How about we try to cross 10 reviews? For me? Please? =) **

**XOXO Domino**


	3. Damn

**Here's a new chapter. Even though we didn't get past the ten review mark. =( But we got pretty close. =) Hope you like this one. XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**Forgive all who have offended you, not for them, but for yourself.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Damn**

**EPOV**

I stared at my reflection. Great. My eye was completely black and my lower lip was swollen. My dad informed me briefly that he would take me to the hospital later. Oh yeah. Let my wounds be infected, dad. Thank you.

Damn, that girl knew how to hit!

I hated Isabella Swan from the depth of my soul. I still remember how two years ago she slept with James and then tried to blame it all on him, saying he raped her. Who does that? Jasper convinced me that James raped her. I knew James liked it rough with girl, but he swore to me he didn't do anything she didn't want to.

I almost hit her.

Jesus. I put my hands on both sides of my sink. She maybe was a lying bitch, but she was still a girl. No one hit girls.

I washed my face and went down to my living room. My father sat on the couch, reading a book and my mother was in the recliner changing programmes fast. Her eyes were red and poofy. Shit.

''I'm going out to Mike's.'' I said and walked towards the door.

''No you're not. Go to your room.'' My father said, not raising his eyes from the book.

''Why not? It's not like I have to study.'' I said bitterly.

''You're grounded for the next month.'' He informed me and my jaw hit the floor.

''What the hell? Why am I grounded?'' I yelled at him, but he didn't even look at me.

''You know damn well what you did. Don't make me repeat myself.'' Carlisle stated coldly. What the fuck?

''She hit me! She almost broke my nose! She has serious problems! We should sue her!'' I yelled, waving my hands. Dad took off his reading glasses and put down the book.

''You think she didn't have the right to hit you? Even after everything you told her?'' He asked, looking straight into my eyes. I felt like a five-year-old boy again.

''She deserved every thing I told her! She _is _a whore! James can't come home because of her! She is a lying bitch!'' I yelled and he jumped up.

''A raped girl deserves to be called a whore? Should they have let that maniac stay here so he can violate her even more?? Are you crazy Edward???'' He yelled at me and I gulped. Mom was still changing programmes.

''But dad! How don't you get it?!? She lied so she wouldn't get in trouble!!!'' I yelled back at him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

''Edward... Who the hell told you that?'' He asked.

''James did!''

''You idiot! I cannot admire how stupid you actually are!!! She _was _raped. _James _raped her! I know that because I testified against him, and I know that because she was on therapy for a year!!!! And you believe the idiot who has been an alchoholic and a drugg addict since he was twelve?!? You have never dissapointed me as much as now! Give me your cellphone! Now!'' He outstretched his hand.

''James raped her?'' I asked in disbelief. He actually _raped _her? And I... I told her all those stuff? Everyone ignored her... He raped her? I felt something wet on my cheeks.

''Crying won't do you any good now. Give me the cell and get the hell up in your room!'' Dad yelled at me once again. I gave him my cell and went up, still crying. I got into my room and sat on my bed, with my head in my hands.

Oh my God. What the hell have I done? I made pretty sure everyone in school hear James' version. I made sure everyone hates her. I made sure to make fun of her and bully her everywhere she went.

Oh God.

Someone entered my room tippy-toes and hugged me. It was my mom. I leaned my head on her shoulder and cried. I felt like that five-year-old again.

''Shhh, honey, it's okay. Shhh.'' She murmured. I was embarrassed, for one to cry at my mother's shoulder, but I was more embarrassed about what I had done to that girl. Isabella.

No one actually called her Isabella. Bella.

Oh, God, I'm such an ass.

**BPOV**

I cried my eyes out on my bed. After an hour or so, I had no idea what I was going to do for the next month. My suspension ended just when the spring break began. I stared up at my ceiling again. I got up and fell back down when my hand pulsed in pain. I examined my knuckles closely. Oh shit.

My left hand looked two times bigger. Shit.

I sighed again and grabbed my car keys. Charlie wasn't home and I had to drive myself to the hospital. I drove with only one hand and it took some time. When I got in the nurse looked at me symphateticaly.

''Hello Bella.'' She smiled. ''Dr. Cullen will come in about five minutes, can you hold on?''

''Sure Carmen.'' I smiled back.

''Did you fall again?'' She asked when she saw my hand.

''Actually, I hit the crap out of Edward Cullen.'' I said grimly. She stared at me.

''The doctor's son?'' I nodded. ''Why?'' I shrugged.

''Bella!'' I heard Carlisle's voice bhind me and I turned around. He looked worried and he pulled someone behind him. The blue face seemed oddly familiar. I paled up.

It was Edward.

Wow. I did a pretty good job. No wonder my knuckle was broken.

''What's wrong Bella?'' Carlisle asked, releasing Edward's hand and coming towards me. Edward stared at the floor. I showed Carlisle my hand.

''I think I broke my hand again.'' I said, blushing a bit, although I felt queasy.

''Did you fall?'' He asked and I shook my hand, looking at Edward. ''Oh.'' He got it. ''Well, wait here, for five more minutes, I'l lbe quick. You, stay away from her.'' Carlisle pointed at Edward and he nodded. I sat on one of the plastic chairs, afraid that my long legs might cut themselves off and I could fall.

''Come in Bella.'' Carlisle yelled and I got up again, walking a little unsecure to the office.

''Let's see.'' I gave him my hand and he examined it closely. I winced a couple of times. ''I don't think you'll need a cast. Though, you'll need a brace surely. Pick the colour.'' He said with a smile.

''Oh just give me... Shocking-pink.'' I said, smiling back. He grabbed the pink brace and started attaching it.

''Bella, I just wanted to apologise for what Edward said. I am so sorry.'' He said looking me in the eyes. I just shook my head.

''It's okay. James was his friend. I understand. I'm sorry for making his face look like that. He looks horrible.'' I said, sad.

''Well, he derved most of it.'' Carlisle said, sounding tired. ''I can't believe he trusted James.'' He shook his head.

''It's okay, Carlisle.'' I said, smiling a bit. I got out and saw Edward was sitting on the chair, staring at the floor. He ligted his gaze and looked at my pink cast. His face looked like someone hit him again. I started walking as he got up.

''I'm sorry.'' I heard a low mumble. I turned around to him with my eyes widened. ''I'm sorry about... Everything.'' he said again, this time a little clearer. I looked at the floor, not looking at his face.

''I'm sorry I fucked up your face.'' I said, silently. I saw him nod and turned on my heel, almost running towards my truck. Did Edward Cullen honestly just apologized to me? Did he change his mind? Maybe he stopped believing James? Didn't Carlisle said something like that? I shook my head and drove off home. Charlie waited on the door.

''Again?'' He nodded his head to the cast.

''Yeah. I hit him too hard.'' I said, smiling. Charlie frowned, but then smiled again. I got up to my room and to call Jazz. We had the same professors and the same classes, so he might have my homework. Missing school for a month was a bad thing. Yeah I sounded like a nerd. Well, fuck me if I care.

Cullen actually apologised to me. The world as I know it has come to an end.

_Quit being overly dramatical, Bella. _My inner-self polished her nails coolly. But even she was confused.

''Hello?'' I heard Jasper's voice. I snapped out.

''Hey, Jazz, could you bring me everything you did today in school? And do that every day? I got three weeks suspension.'' I said dully.

''You got three weeks for slapping him?'' He asked and I bit my lip.

''I hit the crap out of him when our parents showed up. His face is purple.'' I said, chuckling a bit.

''Jesus, Bella. Did he get anything?'' Jazz asked and I could picture him shaking his head.

''Three weeks also.'' I answered, laying on my bed.

''Fine. I'll come by after school.''

''Bye!'' I snapped my phone shut and decided to go start up my computer. I went into my inbox to find the usual mail from Tanya, Lauren and people I never heard of. Apparently, James was all continent popular since I've been getting threats from Canada, Mexico and New York since he got the restraining order. I clicked on every one of them, getting ready to send them into my trashcan, until I saw a new adress. I opened that mail.

_From: ecrocks_

_To: beeswan_

_Subject:_

_I really am sorry. I didn't know you broke your hand. _

_ Edward_

I stared into the screen for exactly 7 minutes. I started laughing and clicked reply.

_From: beeswan_

_To: ecrocks_

_Subject:_

_Your e-mail is seriously ecrocks?_

_I'm really sorry too. I won't do it again... I won't even speak to you again._

_Except for this mail, of course._

_Wouldn't want to destroy your rep._

_ Bella_

I hit the desk lightly with my finger-nails until a new message arrived.

_From: ecrocks_

_To: beeswan_

_Subject:_

_It's embarrassing, I know._

_I actually don't give a flying fuck about my rep now. _

_I have to tell you something important._

_My dad told me what really happened. I never knew. I am so sorry for everything._

_I know I'm an asshole. _

_I am so sorry for the past years and everything I said and did. I wish I could take it back._

I stared at the screen again, my fingers tapping louder on the desk. Carlisle told him? Now he knew the entire truth? Shit. Shit. Shit!

Wait. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe at least he would stop harrassing me at school.

_From: beeswan_

_To: ecrocks_

_Subject:_

_I wish he didn't. But okay. Umm. I really don't know what to say._

_Oh, wait._

_I wish you could take it back, too._

I shut my computer down and put my iPod on, blastin Bon Jovi as loud as it got.

Damn.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I have to leave now because my mom is nagging -.- But I'll come back. XOXO Domino**


	4. Friends

**I should so be studying now. But then again, I don't really feel like it. So, here's another chapter!! =) Review me, people. =)**

**P.S.- I'm glad you like it. And that you find Edward's purple face funny. (I do too. But he probably doesn't) Umm, everyone believed James because he was popular, and she was outcast. People tend to follow like sheep. I should know.**

**XOXO Domino (P.P.S.- I'm 100% woman ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**Friends are those rare people who ask how you are and then wait for the answer.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friends**

Not going to school became boring pretty soon. Charlie and I didn't really speak that much and when we had no ''How's school?'' Q&A, we had nothing. Jazz would come everyday after school, explaining everything they learned to me. We would watch movies or just hang out. If he were gay, he would be the perfect BFF.

He swore he wasn't.

After about a week, he brought someone with him. I opened the door to find two girls at both of his sides, a short black haired one and a gorgeous statuesque blonde.

''Um. Hi.'' I said after a while.

''Hi! It's so nice to meet you! Jasper told us everything, don't worry, we like you. I'm Alice Brandon. You should go shopping with me.'' She went inside my house and sat on the couch. My eyes followed her and I turned to Jazz confusedly. But his eyes were still glued to the pixie. I turned to the blonde.

''Hi, I'm Rosalie. Don't worry. My little sister is just plain crazy, but she's not dangerous.'' She flashed a bright smile and I nodded.

''Um. Wanna come in?'' I moved from the door, just when Alice yelled.

''I'm only three minutes younger!'' I stared at her than Rosalie.

''You guys are twins?'' I said, not believing. Alice was barely 5''3 and Rosalie was taller than me. Alice's hair was jet black and she had grey eyes, but Rosalie's hair was actually golden and her eyes piercing blue.

''Yeah, I know. It's hard to believe someone so stupid could be even related to someone so smart.'' Rosalie said, obviously referring to herself.

''Aww, Rosie, you're not _that _stupid.'' Alice answered and I laughed. Jasper laughed too. There was something about the way he beamed...

''So, could anyone explain why you showed up at my door with complete strangers?'' I asked Jasper.

''They're new students. Alice is in my class and Rosalie in yours.'' Jasper answered, putting his books on the table. ''Ready to roll?'' I rolled my eyes and sat down to listen to Math and Bio as Alice and Rosalie rummaged through my house.

After Jasper and I finished all the schoolwork, we sat on the couch and started watching _10 things I hate about you_. Rosalie and Alice swooned over Heath Ledger through out the entire movie, but all I could see was the fact that Alice snuggled pretty damn close to Jasper. A smile slowly stretched on my face. Jasper saw me and blushed all over.

''Oh my God.'' I stated, staring into him. He looked anywhere but my face.

''What's wrong?'' Alice asked with her eyes wide. I shook my head and waved my hand.

''Nothing. Everything is actually perfectly right.'' I smiled at her and she looked at my cast.

''Cool color. Why did you get it?'' Alice pointed at it. I blushed.

''I hit someone too hard.'' I answered and Alice slapped her forehead.

''Oh, right, that Cullen guy. Sorry, I completely forgot.'' She looked guilty, and I felt sorry for her.

''It's okay, it's already forgotten. I apologised and everything.'' I blurted out before thinking and my face went red.

''You apologised to him? When?'' Jasper stared at me.

''Umm. I ran into him at the hospital. His dad brought him in to fix him up. He said he was sorry about everything and I said I was sorry for fucking up his face. It's nothing Jazz. I left immediately.'' I explained myself and felt my face get even redder.

''Did he just apologise because you broke your hand?'' Alice asked.

''He told me later he knew everything and that he... Oh crap.'' I said, watching as Jasper's eyes gre wide with anger.

''What do you mean later? You said you only met him at the hospital!'' He said, shaking.

''Maybe he sent me an e-mail. Maybe I replied. Jesus, Jazz, he said he was sorry about everything that happened in the last two years and that he wishes he could take it back. That's it.'' I said, clenching my hands into fists.

''What did you say?'' Rosalie asked.

''I said I wish he could take it back too.'' I answered and stared at the floor.

''Wow, Bella. You're such a good person. I don't think I could ever forgive like that.'' Rosalie said quietly.

''Does someone want your forgiveness?'' I asked.

''Many people. For the wrong reasons. I was raped too.'' She whispered and I gasped. As soon as I pulled myself together, I hugged her. She took a deep breath. ''That was a reason we moved here, far away from home.''

Jasper was holding Alice. Both sisters looked as if they were going to cry. Wow. That must have been horrible. I remembered reading how twins shared emotions. It was probably immensely shocking for Alice too.

''But it's okay. I think I'm over it. Not in a way that I could forgive him and the rest of his crew. Just in a way that...''

''A way that makes you feel like you're done with that chapter of your life.'' I said, nodding. She smiled gratefully.

''So how does that Cullen guy get into the story?'' Alice asked.

''He was James' best friend. Made sure everyone heard the wrong story.'' I sighed.

''Is he related to that Emmett Cullen guy? The captain of the basketball team?'' Rosalie asked, with her eyes glowing.

''Yeah, that's his big brother. Why do you ask Rosalie?'' I answered sheepishly as the blush on her face deepened.

''No reason.'' She answered, staring at the TV.

''Could it be that you have the hots for the huge, tall, muscular drop-dead-gorgeous basketball player?'' I asked again and a giggle escaped her lips.

''Jesus, Rosie, we've been in the school for two days.'' Alice rolled her eyes. Jasper got up and went to the bathroom. When I heard the doors close I pointed a finger at Alice.

''And you. There wouldn't be a chance that you might find my best friend trés bien and sexy, now would you?'' ALice stuck her tongue out but a smile emerged on her face.

''Oh, come on Bella, you're the one to talk.'' Rosalie said.

''What?'' I was confused. She rolled her eyes.

''Don't what me: you like Edward Cullen. Admit it!'' She said and my jaw dropped.

''I spent the last years of my life hating the guy, where did you get the idea?'' I asked, holding my face in place.

''Then why didn't you tell your best friend that Edward was emailing you?'' Alice asked with a grin.

''Because Jasper will get all worked up if he finds out we're emailing.'' I said and my face exploded in red when I realized what I just spilled.

''You're still emailing?'' Rosalie asked, but at the exact moment Jasper came back. I didn't answer. I made my new-found friends leave, saying I needed to do my homework and See You Monday. (''No! We're shopping Saturday!'' was the last thing Alice said). I closed the door and let out a breath, hoping that even though we just met today, Girl-Code was still valid.

_Keep the secret guys. _

The truth was Edward had emailed me a few more times. And I replied. I wasn't really sure if he was just fucking with me, or if he was genuinely interested, so I kept my answers normal, nowhere near the flirting level.

And I did kinda like him. I mean, he WAS absolutely gorgeous. And he told me a lot about himself in the past week. Like the fact that his parents grounded him for a month because of what happened in school. His favourite color was green. He had a short fuse and a harsh temper. His brother was nothing like him. He played the guitar and the piano. His favourite music was _Clair de Lune. _Our conversations just went easy.

I told him how my father was proud for me kicking his ass. How I liked all colors. I learned to play the guitar, and I was an only child. My parents got divorced. God knows what. Sometimes I would get the feeling like I was being Punk'D. I seriously hoped I wasn't. I liked this side of Edward.

I opened my computer and saw a few usual threats, that I discarded and one new e-mail from Edward.

_From: ecrocks _

_To: beeswan_

_Subject:_

_Bored as hell here. Do you know we got two new students?_

_They're twins. But they don't look anything alike. o.O_

I chuckled.

_From: beeswan_

_To: ecrocks_

_Subject:_

_I met them. Jasper brought them home from school today._

I hit the send button. After a few moments, he replied.

_From: ecrocks_

_To: beeswan_

_Subject:_

_I am probably the last guy on planet Earth who has the right to ask_

_you this, but... My brother kinda likes the blonde one. Rosalie?_

_Could you do something about it?_

I smiled at the screen.

_From: beeswan_

_To: ecrocks_

_Subject:_

_I think he's the one who should do something about it._

I tapped my fingers on the desk, thinking about Rosalie. Unfortunately, this time I could say 'I know how you feel'. I hated the feeling.

_From: ecrocks_

_To: beeswan_

_Subject:_

_He thinks she's afraid of him. Says there's something in her_

_eyes. Or something like that._

I bit my lip. Emmett was obviously observant.

_From: beeswan_

_To: ecrocks_

_Subject:_

_She should be treated the way she deserves. That's all._

_Tell Emmett to find the balls to ask her out. Of course,_

_if he hurts her, I'll reassemble his face._

_You know I'm capable ;-)_

I closed my computer and started reading a book. _Wuthering Heights. _It was my absolute favourite. But I couldn't concentrate.

I kept thinking about Edward. I like our little conversations on-line.

We talked so easily.

So... Naturally. I even dared to say we became... Friends?

I hoped it was for real.

* * *

**Update!!! Now, since I've been so good and updated, you'll be sooo good and you'll review, right? =) XOXO Domino**


	5. She's not me She's Bella

**20 reviews. Did I mention I love you? =) Here's a new chapter. Multiple POV's. Hope you like it. Although, a warning: contains violence. Who doesn't like it doesn't have to read it. Review guys. XOXO Domino**

**berdb: I know she's too forgiving. It's one of _my _many weakness. You wouldn't trust him, and no one blames you, but there are people who try. It is horribly stupid and naive to believe the ones who hurt you, but some of us do that. I'm putting too much of my self into her. I'm sorry.  
She is open as she is even after the rape because she is strong. In the book, it said that she was very good at suppressing bad memories. I thought of that when I wrote this.  
It's easier to ignore threats, especially online, because proseccuting people based on e-mails that anyone could have sent is a waste of time. No one actually does that in your face. Or maybe they do. You'll just have to read this chapter. =) Thanks for your critics =) And I'm glad you love the story XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

Extreme hopes are born from extreme misery.

* * *

******Chapter 6: She's not me. She's Bella.**

**BPOV**

I had a terrible nightmare last night. I dreamt I was in school. But that wasn't the nightmare-ish part. I was on the floor, crying, as Tanya and her crew laughed at me. Edward was standing with his arm around Tanya's waist, holding some papers in his free hand and reading outloud from them. I recognized the words: those were all things I had sent him. Suddenly, I began to shrink down and they began to grow- rapidly. Their laughter was growing stronger and louder, making my ears hurt.

I woke up with a gasp. I was all sweaty and hot when I checked my alarm clock. It was 6.30 AM. I wiped my forehead and went to my bathroom to take a shower. It was Saturday, but when you don't go to school every day is a weekend. A boring one. I opened up the hot water and stood under the shower for fifteen minutes still shaking. I had such a bad feeling follow me when I got out of the shower and when I dried my hair. I shook it of as best as I could and sat on my bed brushing my hair. My cell beeped.

_Heeey B!!!! We are shopping todaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!! _

I rolled my eyes on Alice's message and dug my blue shirt out of my closet. I paired it with my skinny jeans and ed Chucks. Hopefully, Alice won't complain like she did yesterday when she came with Jasper. I mean, what am I supposed to wear inside my own house? Oscar de la Renta?

I got down and made myself a cup of coffee. I also managed to burn my hand and hit my toe against the cupboard. Ah, the joys of being uncoordinated. Charlie came down in his shirt and sweats and made coffee himself. He sat on the chair next to me.

''You look nice, Bells. Goin' somehwere?'' I nodded.

''Shopping with Ali and Rose.'' He smiled. He thought the two of them were perfect friends for me. They were nice and polite around him. Around him. When he wasn't around, I was getting bullied for Edward. I loved the two bitches already.

There was a knock on the door. Nothing better to start your day then have the Brandon sisters knock on your door 8.00 in the morning.

''Bella!!!'' Alice screamed and threw herself around my neck. She greeted Charlie, who stalked off to the living room. Rosalie hugged me too.

''Who knew Bella Swan actually had a clevege! Woo!'' She said and laughed and I blushed red. They both laughed and dragged me to a Hyundai Santa Fe, a car I wanted since I ws twelve.

''Wow.'' I breathed out, climbing into the huge car. It was every bit perfect as I imagined it would be. It had white leather seats. Man.

''Bella, wake up!'' Alice yelled into my ear and I jumped up. I realized I still haven't buckled my belt and they were waiting for me. I messed with the buckle and it finally clipped.

''What happened to your other hand?'' Alice pointed at my hand that was now wrapped in a white bandage.

''I burned myself when I made coffee today.'' I stretched my hands in front of me. ''Great. There's a pink one and a white one.'' I said mimicking the 'Weeds' theme song. Alice started singing immeadiately. We arrived at the mall in half an hour. I was surprised to see how many people were there. I always assumed normal people _slept _on Saturdays.

Alice was merciless. In three hours, she dragged us through the mall, entering almost half of the stores there. Rosalie and I finally managed to convince her to go sit on a cup of coffee to get some rest. I was horrified with the fact that there was still half a mall to go through. Dozens of shoes, dresses, shirts and pant to try on. Fuck.

''Could you just hold on for a minute, I need to go to the bathroom.'' I said when we finally sat down and they nodded. I went to the bathroom as fast as I could without running. When I was finished I opened the door and went to wash my hands. That was gonna be tricky. I unwrapped the white bandage and washed that hand with soap and cold water. I tried rewrapping the bandage when the door opened.

''Well if it isn't the Ugly Duckling.'' My head turned to the door and I saw Tanya and he little crew of six entering the bathroom.

''Hey Tanya.'' I said, trying to get past them. Emphasis on the trying part.

''So, I heard you broke Edward Cullen's nose.'' Her voice was shaking with... I don't know. I stared blankly at her.

''No I didn't.'' I answered calmly.

''Are you calling me a liar? Girls, did you her that?'' She asked and they murmured in agreement. She came dangerously close to me and then slapped me. I put my hand over my cheek and stared at her.

''Tanya, what is your problem?'' I asked, still calm, although my cheek burned as hell. She slapped my other cheek. ''Hey!'' I yelled at her, but in that instance, each one of them came over me.

Someone scratched my neck and I yelped in pain. My head hurt as hell. The world was spinning lightly. When a foot kicked me in the stomach, air just whooshed out of me.

I didn't count how many times each fist contacted my face, or stomach or how many times I would feel a pointy heel. I closed my eyes and sucked it up, praying that it would end. _Do something, Bella, move! _My inner voice was screaming at me, in tears as well, but I was frozen.

Miserable.

''She's not moving, Tanya!'' One of the girls squealed, scared. _Okay, lay still Bella. Don't move an inch. _''Tanya! What if she's dead?'' The girl squeaked again.

''Shut up, Geena! Let's get out of here!'' Tanya's voice was frightened and shaking. I had to use every bit of my strength not to smile despite my pain. I heard the doors close and opened one of my eyes. Even though everything was fuzzy, I saw no one was there. I realized why my face felt so wet. I was crying. I was shaking in sobs, loud sobs and silent screams.

What the hell did I do to deserve this???

**RPOV**

''Could you just hold on for a minute, I need to go to the bathroom.'' Bella said as we finally sat down. She went to the bathroom quickly and I turned to my sister. Her head was up in clouds. I shook my head.

''Jesus, Ali, will you stop drooling all over this guy?'' I asked as I waved for the waitor to come. He took our orders and smiled hopefully at me. I dismissed him. I didn't want him.

''You're the one to talk. It's not like you're not practically begging a certain basketball player to fuck you under the hoops.'' She answered shortly with a smile on her face. I blushed a little and snorted. My sister knew me too well.

Emmett Cullen was the first guy I've seen when I came to the school here in Forks. God, he was beautiful. Tall, muscular, with dark hair and dimples on his cheeks as he talked, or smiled. He smiled at me once. I felt like a twelve-year-old again. But I was scared shitless of this guy. He was _huge_. I didn't want to mess with huge guys. Huge and muscular meant that I was ten times weaker. And I refused to let what happened back home with Royce. Oh, God, I didn't even want to think about it. But I still couldn't stop the nightmares. I actually admired Bella and the fact she was able to move on. It seemed like I was stuck.

''Hello, ladies. What are you doing here all alone?'' A deep voice spoke behind us and I froze. Alice smiled and I turned to Emmett and his brother. Wow. I was dazzled. I smiled a little, not believing he was actually here. Oh, God, there's the twelve-year-old again. _Act cool. _My gaze was now on Edward's face. Wow. It was indeed purple in some places. Other places were already fading, with a blue shadow here and there. I laughed and covered my mouth.

''I'm sorry. I just didn't believe she could throw a punch like that.'' I said to Edward and he smiled lightly. Emmett laughed.

''As if he wouldn't pay so she could hit him again. Mind if we sit with you?'' Emmett asked, dodging a punch from Edward who blushed. In combination with the bruises on his face... Even Alice laughed.

''Where is Bella?'' She asked me. I checked out my watch. She couldn't have been in the bathroom for that long.

''I'll go check. I'll be right back.'' I said, getting up and smiling at Emmett. He smiled back. _Oh, my Gosh! _I went to the bathroom with my head still in the cloud, but my fantasy was shattered when I heard terrible sobs from the Ladie's room. I ran as fast as I could and opened the door.

I screamed from the top of my lungs.

Bella was lying on the floor, shaking and crying, with blood on her face and her pretty blue shirt ripped. I ran to her and lifted her by her shoulders, falling on my knees. My hand slid around her waist.

''Bella? Honey Bee? Who did this?'' She just shook her head fiercly against my shirt and winced, still crying. I cried with her.

''Rosal... Oh, my God!'' I heard Alice's voice and didn't have to turn around to know she had her mouth covered and tears streaming down her face. There were some more steps. Someone pulled me away from Bella. I hugged her even tighter not wanting to let go.

''Rosalie, come on. Edward will take care of Bella.'' Emmett said quietly. He put his hands on my wrists and moved my hands off of Bella. I got up, shakily and watched as Edward put her arm- the one that had a pink cast around its fist- around his neck and lift her up. She was still sobbing and shaking and crying, but I could see how her grip tightened around Edward's neck. A bit unsecure, a bit frightened, but it was tight.

''What is your car, Rosalie?'' Emmett asked again, still holding my wrists. I stared blankly at him. My car?

''It's a black Santa Fe.'' Alice squealed. Oh right. ''Come on, follow me.'' Alice sounded as if she were choking and went out. Edward followed her with an empty expression and Bella was still crying.

''Rosalie, come on. Right foot. Left foot.'' Emmett said gently and I started moving where he led me. I still had tears streaming down my face. We came to our car quickly.

''Keys, where are the keys, Rosalie?'' Emmett asked again. I dug them out of my back pocket and handed them to him. I climbed in the back with Alice. Emmett started the car and stepped on the gas pedal. Edward held Bella and murmured something into her ear. She answered and he looked like someone had just punched him.

Alice was sitting next to me, shaking in horror with her eyes wide and shiny. I grabbed her waist and hugged her so tightly that normal people would collapse down on the ground, dead. But she just let out a strangled breath. I felt her tears on my neck. The last time she saw anything like this was when she found _me _after Royce left.

''She's fine. We're fine.'' I whispered gently into her ear. I felt her nod, but she was still crying. The car stopped. We were in the hospital parking lot. I opened the door and got out with Alice, and opened the door for Edward. We rushed inside and the nurse on the counter turned around to us, with her eyes wide.

''Carmen, just please call dad.'' Edward told the nurse and she nodded, taking the phone.

''Dr. Cullen, Bella's here, she's not okay, and your kids are here.'' She said fast and in 10 seconds, a blonde, pale doctor with bright blue eyes ran down the hall to us.

''Edward what happened?'' He yelled, stopping in front of him and Bella. Edward nodded his head in my direction. The doctor looked at me.

''I... I don't kn... She was on the floor...'' I didn't realize I was choking until I heard my voice and nearly fainted while I tried to speak. He nodded and led Edward to a room. The nurse, Carmen, gave me a brown baggie and pulled a chair.

''Sit down, honey. You're awfully pale.'' While she was talking to me she gave Alice a cup of water. Alice was rocking back and forth lightly. Emmett leaned on the counter. ''Emmett, dear, do you want anything?'' She asked him and he shook his head, staring at the floor.

I pulled my phone out of my jacket and dialed Bella's house number. No one answered. I tried the police station.

''Forks Police Department, how can I help you?'' A man spoke. I took a breath.

''Is... Chief Swan there?'' I sounded like someone just shot me.

''I'll put him on.'' The man said.

''Hello?'' Charlie answered and I felt tears again.

''Umm, Charlie, it's Rosali... Rosalie.'' My voice cracked.

''What's wrong Rosalie?'' He asked panicking.

''Umm, Bella... SHe...'' Someone snatched my phone.

''Chief Swan? This is Emmett Cullen, Carlisle's son. Bella is in the hospital.'' He stopped for a minute. ''Rosalie found her in the bathroom in the mall. Someone beat her up.'' He nodded as the Chief spoke. I heard his voice faintly- he was yelling. ''My father and brother are with her, she was awake when we found her. Could you please get here?'' He asked, tiredly. ''Okay. Goodbye, sir.'' He hung up and gave me back the phone.

''Thanks.'' I whispered miserably, throwing the baggie aside and hugging my sister. No one noticed her. I stroked her hair. ''She's not me. She's okay. She's not me. She's Bella. Shhh.'' I whispered, painfully aware Emmett probably heard every word, standing three feet away.

Will the past ever stop haunting us?

**EPOV**

''Edward, put her here.'' My dad pointed at the white hospital bed. I went over to it and leaned down to put Bella on it. I took her wrists and moved her arms from around my neck. She didn't look at me. Silent tears fell down her cheeks.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why was she always getting hurt? I was about 90% sure who her attacker was. Not that she told me even though I asked.

_''Bella, did Tanya did this to you? I saw her today... Did she?'' I whispered silently in her ear._

_''I think it would be best if you stopped sending me mails. Or talk to me.'' She took a shaky breath._

_''I think you should leave.'' _

''Edward? Edward, wait infront of the door.'' I heard my dad and went outside. We were far away from the counter. I couldn't see Carmen or Emmett or the sisters that were supposed to be twins. They were nothing alike.

I wanted to slam my fist against a wall. We were finally getting along. Although we only talked through e-mails.

_I think you should leave._

Her mails became friendlier. I was hoping we could be better friends.

_I think you should leave._

I actually remembered how pretty she was with her brown hair and chocolate eyes.

_I think you should leave. _

I lowered my head. Her lip was cut. She had scratch-marks on her neck. Only female nails could do something like that.

_I think you should leave._

Was this because of Tanya's sick infatuation with me?

_I think you should leave. _

Misery overcame me. Bella wanted me gone. Of course, she wanted me gone since the first time I told a lie about her. But in the last short week, it seemed like she wanted me to stay. Maybe, just maybe, she still did.

* * *

**Maybe, looking at the theme of the chapter, it's wrong to say 'Did you like it?'. Maybe... What did you think?**

**Review my readers.**

**XOXO Domino**


	6. Oh sweet!

**Awww. 30 reviews (almost or more, I don't know). You love me. You really, really love me! *breakes into hysterical laughter* Okay, here's a new one. Again, alternating POVs, I'm sorry if it represents a problem, but it's better this way, promise. Tell me what you think =)**

**XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**We never forget those who make us blush.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Oh sweet!**

**BPOV**

I stared away from the door, into a corner of the room I was put in. I flexed my fingers and winced at the pain. My injured knuckle was even worse now. My entire arm hurt like hell, but I knew it wasn't broken. If anything, at least I knew when something was broken in my body.

_Carlisle lifted up my shirt a bit and even I could see the black bruises on my stomach. But his attention was focused onto something else. _

_''Bella, I thought you said you'll stop.'' He said, concerned. He looked at a new scar. Fresh. About three weeks old. I should know. I made it._

_''I know. I didn't really, this is the only one, I swear. I needed it.'' I looked aside, embarassed. _

_''Bella, you can return to consultations you know?'' He said and I shook my head._

_''I don't need therapy. I'm fine.'' I stated stubbornly. ''I had a terrible day and I did it. And I'm sorry, okay?'' I said, feeling tears again. I knew Edward stood infront of the door and I didn't want him to hear I'm a cutter._

''Bella.'' My father stood in the doorway. Carlisle said they called him about half an hour ago. He came in looking tired. ''Bella, who did this to you?'' I shook my head. ''Bella, you know you have to tell me. They need to be sent away.'' He said in a stern voice but I shook my head again. He looked at me.

''Was it that girl Tanya?'' I looked at him with my eyes widened. How did he know? Even if he guessed- how could he guess so correctly?

''The Cullen boy said he saw her in the mall, getting out of the bathroom. Was it her?'' Which Cullen boy? Emmett? Edward?

''Dad, please leave.'' I said. _I think you should leave. _

He nodded and closed the door. I was left alone once again, biting back the tears.

***

Some time later, I opened my eyes. My room was dark, but someone was in there. I could hear the slow breathing. Panic overwhelmed me.

''Who's there?'' I yelled and I heard a surprised gasp.

''Bella!'' I heard Alice's faint voice a milisecond before she crushed me. Rosalie came right after her and jumped on my other side. ''You're okay!!!'' She cried and it made me sad. Little people like Alice shouldn't be crying. She should be her usual perky self, laughing and flirting.

''I'm okay, Ali, but you're hurting my hand.'' I said jokingly. Although she really was hurting my hand. She jumped away a bit, but sat on the bed. Rosalie sat on the other side.

''Bella, honey, why don't you just tell them it was Tanya?'' Rosalie asked. I didn't answer.

''Bella, we told them already. Edward told them. We just have to make her confess and she'll be out of our lives.'' Rosalie sounded like she was begging. I found her hand and took it. I felt tears slide down my face again. Luckily it was too dark to see anything in this room. I sniffed.

''Bella, don't cry.'' Rosalie said silently. I started shaking my head.

''How are you gonna make her confess? She isn't that stupid.'' I said, my voice cracking.

''Oh, Bee.'' Rosalie and Alice said in unison.

''So where did Emmett and Edward come from?'' I asked after a while in the dark. I heard a light giggle from Rosalie's side.

''They just came to us while we were sitting and drinking coffee and Emmett started blabbing about how Edward would pay for you to hit him again, and he asked if they could sit down with us... And then we found you.'' Rosalie's voice changed from excited, to amused, to depressed. My eyes widened.

''Pay for me to hit him again?'' I mumbled quietly. They both giggled now.

''Bella... Do you want to hit Edward Cullen?'' I blushed at the double meaning of their sentence.

''No way. Eeew.'' I said, overemphasizing the 'eew' part.

''What are you, five?'' Rosalie asked laughing.

''So what happened with Emmett?'' I asked and she stopped laughing.

''She blushed almost as you and then they talked a bit and he was about to ask her out but she decided it would be best to drag me to your room.'' Alice huffed and I giggled.

''Rosalie, why didn't you let the man invite you out?'' I asked, kind of guessing the answer.

''He's big. I couldn't deffend myself from him.'' Rosalie said in a low whisper.

''Rosalie, he would never do that.'' I said softly, rubbing circles on her palm.

''You don't even know him, Bella.'' She said sadly.

''No, but I know enough about him. He never made fun of me. He's always laughing. Everyone loves him. He's not the type, Rosie.'' I said, smiling a bit. It was weird to have someone you really don't know grow on you so much, but it was just the case with Emmett. Not one word spoken, but I already thought the best of him.

There was a knock on the door and a streak of light entered the room when they opened. Jasper stood there.

''Jazz!'' I said excited. He switched the light on, almost making me blind and came to hug me. He kissed the top of my head and stood by Alice. She smiled to herself.

''Are you okay, Bella?'' He asked, with anger and compassion in his voice and on his face.

''I'm great.'' I said, mimicking the fake voice Tanya would use on guys. It made me sick to think about her. Jasper chuckled darkly. The door were still open and I could see a copper coloured head laying in pale hands. Edward was still there. Hours must have passed and he was here. _I think you should leave. _My face dropped. _Bella, don't you cave on me now. Those bitches beat you because of him. Don't you dare. _

''Bella, why are you crying?'' Rosalie asked, alarmed. Her voice was loud and I saw Edward turn his head towards me, staring at me with his green eyes. I looked away from his sad face and wiped the tears.

''Oh Gosh. I'm sorry, I have no idea what came over me.'' I said, trying to smile but failing miserably.

''Do you want me to go get doctor Cullen?'' Jasper asked, concerned. I panicked.

''No! Just... Don't. I'm fine.'' If he caught me crying without a visible reason, he would send me back to therapy in no time. No way. ''What time is it Rose?'' I asked her, still wiping my tears.

''It's 10.30. PM. You fell asleep and we wanted to wait for you to wake up.'' She answered, yawning.

''You should go home. It's too late.'' I said, yawning as well. They all nodded and got off my bed, hugging me. When Alice hugged me, she whispered in my ear.

''Bells, don't make him leave.'' Did I just imagine that? Did Alice really tell me not to make Edward leave? She stood up with a smile and followed Jasper and Alice. They didn't close the door all the way, and I could see Edward's Adidas sneakers on the floor. His legs were stretched. They seemed a mile long.

_I think you should leave._

He should leave. He is dangerous for me. Look at me! I'm in the hospital, for the second time, in an amount of weeks because of stuff related to Edward Cullen. I got beat up because I hit him.

_I think you should leave._

I didn't need his e-mail, or his friendship. I've lived without it for three years, why start now? In a year, I'll be far away. Making connections was a bad idea. Friendships, even worse. Ads far as Alice and Rosalie were concerned, we would end up on the same college. And Jasper would follow Alice like a puppy everywhere. And they were all I needed.

_I think you should leave._

Weren't they?

**RPOV**

Alice, Jasper and I left the hospital in total silence.

''How did you get here, Jasper?'' Alice asked. She already had a plan in her head.

''By my car.'' Ooh, excellent.

''Could you give me a ride home? Rosalie needs to be alone and...'' She said, batting her eyelashes. Okay, using me as an excuse was sick, demented even, but if she gets what she wants...

''Of course. Bye Rosalie.'' I nodded at them and turned around slowly to the direction of where my Santa Fe was. Someone was leaning against the hood of it. My heart started thumping, but relaxed- in a way- when I realised it was Emmett.

''Hey.'' I managed to say. He smiled. _God, he was cute. _

''Hey, Rosalie. How's Bella doing?'' He asked, taking a step closer.

''She's fine. Should be out in a day or so. But pretty beat up.'' I said, staring into his eyes. He had the most dark eyes that I ever saw, but it seemed as though they were smiling.

''Poor girl.'' Emmett said, with his face falling. I wanted to hug him and comfort him. He looked like a giant bear. We stood in silence?

''Why were you waiting here?'' I asked bluntly. He looked at me.

''Oh yeah. Listen, I know my timing is none less than perfect, but I wondered... Do you wanna go out with me? Maybe? I mean...'' He stuttered and scratched his head. I smiled.

''Sure.'' I said and his eyes popped out.

''For real? Oh, sweet!'' He jumped up and I laughed. He looked like Alice on shopping day. ''Umm. Tomorrow? Like... Movies? Around umm. 7.30?'' He asked and I smiled and nodded. He jumped up once again and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I felt the blush coming. He smiled and went back to the hospital. I could swear I saw him hopping. I climbed into my car and started the thing. I pulled out of the parking lot, probably running someone over, or hitting a car, but I couldn't care less.

Emmett Cullen asked me out.

**EPOV**

I leaned my head against the wall of Bella's room. I felt so tired, but I didn't want to go home. I wanted Bella to call me in, to tell me I didn't have to leave. Maybe even hug me like she hugged Jasper.

I have never felt so jealous of Jasper. I always pitied him for hanging out with her. Always made fun of him. That of course, before I met her. Even just with e-mails. She was a good person. She did nothing wrong. She forgave me, after years of torturing her, thousands of insults and glares. And now, she was beaten up, probably because of me, and I had the nerve to even think about her forgiveness?

She _should _hate me.

I sighed and stretched. I felt stiff after sitting in the small plastic chair the entire day. Emmett ran towards me.

''I asked her out and she said yes!'' He screamed like a little girl. Everyone turned around to look at us, some laughed. I stared at him.

''Who did you ask out?'' I asked, just to make him embarrass himself.

''Rosalie, you idiot, I asked her out to the movies and she said yeeeees!!'' He did it again. He didn't even care that almost everyone was laughing. Wow, he really liked this girl. Rosalie and her sister were two worlds. Honestly. A statuesque blonde and a really, really, really petite black haired girl didn't even look related. But, oh well.

''Her friend ends up in a hospital and you ask her out? Smooth, Em.'' I said bitterly.

''Oh stop being jealous, dude. It was my only chance.'' He shrugged his shoulders and sat next to me. ''Besides, why are you here, sulking? You could have gone home. What are you waiting for?'' He asked and I felt the tips of my ears warm up.

''What were you waiting?'' I snapped at him and he laughed.

''I waited for Rosalie. Don't tell me you have a girl you're waiting for here too, little bro?'' He asked with a grin.

''I was waiting for... Dad!'' I pointed at our dad who was walking towards us. ''How are you doing dad?'' I asked with no interest. He smiled and turned to Emmett.

''I hear you're going out with that Brandon girl?'' Emmett's eyes popped out. ''You screamed it like and idiot, the entire hospital heard you.'' He chuckled. ''We're talking about this when we get home. I just have to check on Bella.'' He said, entering her room and closing the door.

Why was she crying before, when she looked at me? Was she in pain? My dad left the room with a concerned look on his face. He looked ten years older.

''Come on, kids, lets go.'' He said.

We drove home in an awkward silence.

''So, is everything okay with Bella?'' I asked after a while.

''She should be fine. She's lucky that nothing was broken. She just hurts. Poor girl.'' He said, shaking his head slowly.

''What were you talking about when you sent me out? I heard something in the lines of 'I thought you stopped'. Stopped what?'' I asked, curious.

''That's enough, Edward.'' He snapped at me and floored it. We were home in no time. I went straight to my room and pulled out my laptop. I turned on my messenger only to see dozens of unread e-mails. I scanned through them and dismissed everything. I opened a new mail and started writing.

* * *

**Sooo? Did you like it??? Oooh, Emmett and Rosalie are going out!!! Yaaay!!! **

**Reviw people. XOXO Domino**

**P.S.- I don't really know when the next chapter is going to show up, because I have to study like an idiot the entire week. But, April 1st my spring break starts and then, who knows =) **

**XOXO Domino**


	7. See ya Eddie Boy

**I could get used to this kind of pampering. Keep throwing them reviews on me people. =) XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**A ****drunk** man's words are a sober man's thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 7: See ya Eddie Boy**

**BPOV**

I slept and dreamt of fuzzy and weird dreams, under the inluence of the pain killers. I was almost positive that in one of them I was being chased by a smiley-face. Weird.

Charlie came over this afternoon and brought me a clean shirt and sweats. I got dressed up wincing and 'ow-ing' almost every second, but I made it through. Barely, if I might add.

We drove home in a creepy silence, he still angry that I didn't tell who it was that beat me up (although, technically I did, at least to Rose and Ali) and I, with my head in the clouds and mind wandering from Emmett and Rosalie, who were supposed to go out in a few hours, to the other Cullen and another girl- me. I sighed as I remembered my words. _I think you should leave._

I shook my head when the brakes on Charlie's cruiser squealed and we came into out driveway. I opened the door, wincing again when I grabbed the handle and limped up to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and exhaled. It was always a huge fear of mine that one day, they wouldn't let me go from the hospital. I shuddered. I looked around and didn't know what to do. With a heavy sigh I started my computer.

I went to my messenger, finding 50 messages. Some threats from Tanya and Lauren, an internet add that offered to help me inlarge my dick (what the...?) and every other mail from the same address. ECROCKS.

_Bella, are you okay?_

_Bella, look, I'm sorry._

_Bella, I know Tanya did this to you, please, tell your dad and the school. You're not safe._

_Bella, please, don't make me leave._

_Bella, please, I'm sorry._

_Bella. Please. Answer back._

_Wait, are you even home yet?_

_I'll take that as a no. But please, when you see this, answer._

_Bella, I called the hospital, they said they released you._

_Bella, please. _

_Bella, I need you._

_Bella please. Answer me._

_I'm sorry. _

_Bella, please._

I scrolled down to the last message, with my eyes in tears. Not even my friends sent me this much mail. _He is your friend. _A thought went through my head.

_I think you should leave. _How could anyone even want to be friends after something like that has been said to them?

_From: beeswan_

_To: ecrocks_

_Subject:_

_What do you want me to say, Edward?_

I sent the message and felt the familiar thumping in my bruises. I was supposed to take another painkiller. Do I really want to talk to Edward on painkillers? The loud and painful banging in my head decided. I took two pills and an enormous amount of water. Hopefully, it won't hit me as hard as it did usually.

_From: ecrocks_

_To: beeswan_

_Subject:_

_BELLA!!!!! I'm sorry!!!! Can you forgive me?!? _

I sighed.

_From: beeswan_

_To: ecrocks_

_Subject: _

_You didn't do anything. I just don't think I can continue letting you in my life this much._

The pain was slowly starting to numb, but my mind was lost. I only thought of how good it could be if Edward really needed me, like he had said. Oh, boy.

_From: ecrocks_

_To: beeswan_

_Subject:_

_This is too much for you? E-mails? Bella, _I_ want _you _in my life. I like the feeling._

I giggled, disrupted by my perverted fantasies. I was so going to bed now.

_From: beeswan_

_To: ecrocks_

_Subject:_

_I'm sure you'd like the feeling of me... In your life of course. But right now, I have to go. See ya Eddie Boy =*_

I turned off my computer and laid in my bed, giggling from time to time and blushing furiously at explicit images my drugged up brain created. Oh, man.

***

I woke up late on Monday. Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were coming in less than an hour. I rushed into the bathroom, with the worst hangover ever. I brushed my teeth and managed, yet again, to hit my foot against the door frame. I brushed my hair and started my computer when I heard the banging on the door. I rushed down, praying to God that I wouldn't fall down the stairs. I opened the door and Alice and Rosalie jumped me, making me moan in my pain. They jumped away with their eyes wide, apologizing, but I told them it was okay. My attention was now on Rosalie.

She was actually glowing. Like, in the dark, she'd be the lamp. Seriously.

''So, I take it the date went well?'' I asked while we were walking into the kitchen. She squealed as I put the water for the coffee. Jasper pushed me aside and offered to make the coffee instead of me.

''Ooooh, it was soo great!!!!'' She squealed and smiled. ''He took me to the movies, and he bought me popcorn and then he took me to the first beach in La Push. It was so cool!'' She squealed again. I laughed.

''Did you kiss?'' I asked and she blushed extremely deep. Alice and I both laughed this time.

''You should have seen how she looked! She had these skinny jeans and a red blouse and red heels, and her hair was up... I swear, he nearly drooled when he came to pick her up.'' Alice laughed. She looked kinda absent.

''Alice, where are you?'' I asked and Rosalie chuckled as a faint blush colored Alice's pale face.

''She went out last night too. She came back around 2. AM. And she doesn't want to tell where she's been or what she was...'' ''Ow!!! Crap!'' Jasper yelled shaking his hand. There was steaming water all around him. I got up, but Alice was faster than me. She pulled him to the sink and put his hand under the cold water. I gave her some cream and a white bandage. She wrapped the bandage around his hand slowly, murmuring something to him. He smiled brightly. My mouth fell opened when the pieces of the puzzle ended up in their places. Oh my God.

Alice came back and Jasper poured new water. She and Rosalie started explaining me some equasions from math, interrupting the lecture with comments about Rosalie and Emmett's date. I smiled politely, absent-minded, thinking about yesterday. I was sure I sent him some mail, but I also dreamed a lot about it... No. I couldn't have really sent him that message, right?

''Bella!'' Alice yelled into my ear and I jumped up at least a foot, putting my hand over my heart.

''Jesus, Alice!'' I screamed, laughing.

''Where were you? I asked you for the solution six times!'' Alice stated, annoyed. I giggled and her eyes widened.

''Just lost in some thoughts. Where's Jasper?'' I asked, not seeing him anywhere. I realised there was a cup of coffee next to me. I took a sip.

''He went up to your room to see something on the internet, wh...'' She was interrupted by a loud 'bang' that the doors did. I ran out after Jasper, ignoring the pulsating pain in my legs and my head.

''Jazz, wait!'' Shit! Why the hell did I leave the messenger on? Fuck!

''Jazz!'' I yelled and caught his hand. He stopped, but didn't look at me. He was practically fuming. ''Jazz, I'm sorry. Please? Look at me?'' He glared at me and I regretted asking him to look at me.

''What are you sorry about Bella? Lying to me? Neglecting to tell me that you have been mailing that creep for over a week? What?'' He asked, angry. I stepped back.

''I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd flip. Please, Jazz.'' I practically begged him.

''Bella, since when do you not tell me things like this?'' He was shaking. His fists were clenched.

''You didn't tell me you went out with Alice. You didn't even tell me you planned on it.'' I threw the ball back and he looked at me surprised.

''Wha... How...'' He stuttered.

''I'm not stupid Jasper. Okay? Don't be a hypocrite about this. If you don't like the fact that I'm actually making an effort here so at least one other person in te damn school could stop hating me then fuck off!'' I said and turned around, walking to my house. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

''I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Alice, and I'm sorry I flipped because of the mailing thing, okay? But Bella, he made your entire life a misery! How can you even... I don't understand you.'' He said slowly. I sighed.

''He's not that bad, Jazz. He was once your best friend.'' I said and then turned again to my house. I could hear Jasper's footsteps behind me. Alice and Rosalie stood on the doorway, staring at us, Alice's eyes a bit wider than Rosalie's. I smiled at her and went into the house, sitting at the table. I looked up at Alice.

''You were saying?'' I asked with a smile.

***

After an hour or so, we sprawled over my pull-out couch, watching Nickelodeon and laughing like idiots at SpongeBob and Patrick. Yeah, we were seventeen.

There was a knock on the door and no one seemed to be too willing to get up. I sighed and went to the door slowly. There was another knock.

''Just a minute!'' I yelled, dragging myself across the hallway. I opened the door and stared.

''Hi, Bella, right? I'm Emmett.'' He stretched his hand out and I caught it weakly. He smiled. ''You better?'' He asked and I nodded. ''Good. Is Rosalie here?'' He asked with a beaming smile.

''Rose!'' I yelled.

''Whaaat?'' She yelled back.

''Someone's here for you!'' I yelled back, staring behind Emmett, to a large black Jeep I assumed it was his. The windows were tainted, but I could swear I saw something bronze in there. I heard when Rosalie gasped behind me.

''Em, what are you doing here?'' She asked, shocked. He scratched his head. I smiled weakly and went back to the living room. Alice and Jasper looked like I caught them killing someone. I sat next to them.

''Who was that?'' Alice asked, blushing.

''Emmett Cullen.'' I answered, still stunned.

''Emmett? Why is he here?'' Jasper asked.

''For Rosalie obviously. Oh, how cute! I wish _my _boyfriend would show up at my best friend's house the day after our date just to see me!'' Rosalie said excitedly and I stiffled a laugh.

''Shut up, Alice.'' I said, making Jasper laugh. She was insulted, but smiled. I lifted my head up, seeing the Jeep through my curtains. Well kill me if there wasn't a pale arm hanging from the window. Was Edward there? Rosalie ran into the room.

''I'm going out with Emmett, now, lie something to mom and dad, I'll be home around 7.'' She said, gathering her stuff.

''Where are you going?'' Alice asked confused.

''We're driving his brother home and then I don't know. Bye!'' She yelled before she closed the door.

''Edward was there?'' Jasper asked after a few moments.

''In the Jeep.'' I answered absently, switching to FOX and staring at the Bundy's.

Edward was here?

* * *

**Did you like it? Review =) Spoil me all the way XOXO Domino**


	8. Silence before the storm

**Here's a new chapter. I shall flunk Latin just for you. =) Review guys. XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**Why should it be easy, when it can be complicated?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Silence before the storm**

**EPOV**

I absolutely hated when Emmett picked me up anywhere. I went to the hospital with dad today so he could check out my face. I was now stuck with my big brother in the small Jeep. God, if we don't kill each other one day, no one will.

''Edward, we're going to Bella's house for a second.'' Emmett stated calmly but I looked at him like he was crazy.

''Why the fuck are you taking me there????'' I yelled at him and he stared at me with a smirk.

''I'm not taking you anywhere. I'm gonna go pick up Rosalie.'' He said, grinning. ''Why would you even think that I was taking you there? Maybe because you know I know you like that girl and I'm trying to make your non-existent love life better?'' He said and the car swayed for a few metres due to me hitting Emmett's head.

''My love life is perfect.'' I spat back at him and he rolled his eyes.

''As if...'' He murmured and the tips of my ears heated up.

I hated admitting Emmett was right- I hated admitting anyone was right but me- but he was. My love life was not only dead, it was never born. Sure, the school's gossip about me all went somewhere in the line of 'he fucked every girl around' but that wasn't quite true. It wasn't true at all. I had to thank the air-headed cheerleaders and desperate girls for my rep, because if anyone would find out I was a virgin, I seriously doubt that they would ever leave me in peace. I lowered my window and put my arm out. My mother would always yell at me when I did that but she wasn't here now.

Emmett stopped abruptly and I almost fell from my seat. He laughed and went out, to the small white house. I could see a bunch of people in the living room- the windows were covered by a nearly see-through curtain. I saw Emmett on the doorway, banging against the door. I shook my head.

Suddenly, Bella opened the door. She was in her sweatpants and a giant shirt, with her hair falling down. She stared at Emmett like he had three antennas sticking out of his head. She said something and then just stood there, staring right into me. I knew the windows were tainted, but I had the feeling she could see me. She smiled at Emmett and left and the blonde girl, Rosalie, came in her place. I watched the window with the see-through curtains again. Her figure sat on the couch, and turned its head towards me.

Jesus Christ. I wanted to be inside with her. Jazz and Alice probably were. Jesus. I really screwed up everything. If I had an ounce of brain in my head I could have been in there. I could have still been friends with Jasper. If there was a definition for a 'idiotic fuck-tard', my picture was an example.

The door opened and Emmett shooed me to the back-seat. Rosalie climbed into the passenger's seat.

''Hey Edward.'' She said. I was surprised she even said something. Maybe she wasn't an ice-queen.

''Hey Rosalie.'' I answered, staring through the window again.

''Why are you so blue? No pun intended.'' She asked with a smile. Oh, great, I wasn't purple anymore, I was _blue._Whop-di-fucking-doo.

''No reason.'' I shrugged my shoulder.

''He's down because he is an idiot.'' Emmett said and Rosalie glared at him, still waiting for a response. I shrugged. Emmett sighed. ''I'm telling you, he's an idiot. There's this girl...''

''Shut the fuck up you moron!'' I yelled and hit his head, almost sending us all into a Jeep pretzel around some trees. But I didn't care. Okay, maybe I would feel bad in hell about Rosalie, but about Emmett... Not so much.

''There's actually a girl that can make the infamous Edward Cullen this blue? Well besides Bella, I don't think there's anyone else. Not from what I hear.'' She said with a bitter smile, and I turned my head towards the window, scratching my ear. It was hot and red. I saw Rosalie's blue eyes staring and widening. Oh, for fuck's sake. She didn't, right? One of Bella's best friends didn't just figure this out. Even I couldn't figure this out.

I leaned my forehead against the glass, wincing at the slight pain.

''Em, stop.'' I said, and he looked at me questionably. ''Just pull over, I'm walking home.'' He stared.

''You're grounded and we still have a mile to go.'' He stated and I shrugged my shoulders. He stopped and I jumped out of the Jeep.

''Tell mom and dad I have my cell with me.'' I said and jumped out, sticking my hands deep inside my hoodie pockets. He drove of, and I exhaled a strangled breath. I started walking, staring down at my Chucks. I should have stayed in the car. A cold wind was blowing. Maybe I would get caught in a tornado. Weren't there storm and tornado warnings on TV recently?

My left Chuck was ripped. Weird. I was sure it wasn't... When did I last wore them? The day Bella and I got suspended. Oh.

My head started thumping. Jesus, I would get home some time tomorrow. I would get even more grounded. Not like I won't because of this little escapade. I groaned, completely aware of the deafening silence. Maybe a serial killer would jump out of the woods. Or a wolf. Or a vampire. Or maybe even some half-human blood thirsty being would attack my neck.

Shithead, they don't exist.

Before I realized it, I saw my house. Time actually flew by. I got to the front porch, noticing Emmett's Jeep was nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, Dad's Mercedes was parked out. I touched to hood. It was icy-cold. He's been home for a while.

I entered the house.

''I'm home!'' My dad came out from the kitchen.

''Did Emmett just drive you in?'' He asked. I shook my head.

''No, he left me a mile away and I walked.'' He stared at me and I shrugged. ''I just needed to think.'' I said. He came closer and sniffed my shirt and my fingers. I huffed and he smelled my breath. He was obviously happy.

''Dad. Seriously.'' I rolled my eyes going up the stairs to my room. I jumped on my bed listening to the creaking and buried my head in the pillows, groaning.

Why should it be simple, when it can be complicated? Why should I just be able to explain to Bella how sorry I am, and to ask Jasper to maybe help me out with her? Why should I be so clever to know that karma is a bitch? I groaned in frustration again and smashed my fist against the wall. It slammed loudly and I yelled when I felt the pulsating pain.

''Fuck!'' I screamed, shaking the stupid hand and going to the bathroom. I did not just break my hand. I didn't.

''Edward? What's wrong?'' My dad yelled from downstairs. I put the pulsating hand under some cool water and sighed. I went down.

''I slammed my fist against a wall.'' I admitted, showing my left hand to him. ''Is it broken? Please tell me it's not broken.'' I begged, knowing exactly how that would affect my game. Basketball would become a long forgotten dream. He examined it with a professional look on his face and sighed.

''Come on. You need a brace.'' I let out a sigh of relief. We went to his Mercedes. He looked tired.

''Dad, you okay?'' I asked after some time. He nodded.

''Yeah. I'm just tired. That horrible accident that happened three days ago: only one lived.'' He said with a sad voice. ''She's five, and in a coma. She could die. We should be monitoring her day and night. Marcus is watching her now, but still... I have to stay at the hospital again.'' He yawned. That's why he was probably home, to get some sleep. Shit, I was a total moron.

''Why did you slam your hand against the wall, Edward?'' He asked, with a not so interested voice. I shrugged. ''What do you mean you don't know? I bet there's a hole in the wall and you don't know?'' I shrugged.

''I don't know a lot of things today.'' I mumbled. We came to the hospital quickly. After ten minutes, my right hand was in a blue brace. If I was in school now, the Coach would kill me.

I actually didn't give a fuck about the Coach.

''Hey kiddo, come back so soon?'' I lifted my gaze up and saw Marcus. Marcus Volturi was weird, but a good person. I saw my father put his doctor's coat on. He rubbed his face.

''I have to stay Edward. Take the Mercedes, and ask your mother if she could come tomorrow morning, okay?'' I nodded my head. He threw me the keys and walked in a room.

''Carlisle looks bad.'' Marcus stated. I nodded absently. ''So what happened?'' He asked, pointing at my hand.

''I hit the wall.'' I said lamely. He chuckled.

''Nice. I have to leave. Say 'hello' to your mother for me, would you?'' He left and I started going towards the exit. I started the car and started driving home.

Karma was a bitch. Now not only was my face blue, but I fucked up my hand. I shook my hand. Bella Swan was going to be the death of me.

I didn't realize until I heard a breaking sound that I had hit something. I looked up and saw that I should've stopped on the red light. And that the car's right front light was crashed against a beat up Chevy truck. I got out of the car and started walking to the red truck to apologise. The door opened and a tall and lean figure jumped out of it.

She was going to be death of me.

**BPOV**

I put my plaid shirt and jeans and red Chucks on because I needed to go to the store. I drove absently, almost hitting a tree or six, still thinking about the fact that Edward was in front of my house today.

I stopped at a red light, waiting for the green one to turn on. When it did, I started the truck and then heard a crash. I realized a black shiny car from a different direction hit my truck. I heard the doors opening and closing. I took a deep breath and jumped out of my truck. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Edward Cullen in front of me.

''What happened to your hand?'' I blurted out when I saw him, pointing at his blue cast.

''I hit my hand against the wall. Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't even looking!'' He said with a worried face. I shrugged it off.

''No, no, I'm just fine. Shit, your light is broken!'' I said, pointing at the car. He looked and shrugged.

''You wanna go get a coffee or something?'' I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground. I bit my lip. ''I mean, this was a shock. Wouldn't want you fainting somewhere.'' He said and I could hear the infamous Edward Cullen smile in the way he said those words. ''Please.'' I looked up into his pleading green eyes and practically melted.

_Bella Swan! I thought you hated his existence, and thought he wasn't that handsome at all, and he was stupid. Oooh, you like him you bitch!!! _My inner me was dancing and jumping on her pointy heels and blood-red dress. I looked at Edward and nodded. He smiled.

''Come on, let's take these things to a parking lot somewhere, 'kay?'' I nodded again and entered my truck, squeezing the wheel so hard it made my hurt knuckles hurt. I still had the cast on. I followed him to a coffee shop I never went to, because it was too lovey-dovey for me. I liked the music that they played and they had good coffee, but going there alone was not so nice.

I parked next to him and jumped out of my truck again. He waited for me and even held the door open for me. I felt so under-dressed for this place: my button up plaid shirt was so boring. He took me to a table somewhere in the back. The waitor came to our table, flashing a smile at me. I stared blankly. He composed himself.

''What'll it be?'' He asked and lifted up his notebook.

''Black coffee.'' Edward said and looked at me. I scanned the list of drinks quickly.

''Nescafé Classic.'' I said. The waiter smiled once again and left. I put my hands on the table and played with my fingers. My new cast was nice. The pink was brighter than the last time.

''Why did you hit your hand against the wall?'' I asked after a while, lifting my gaze. The Waiter chose that time to come with our drinks. Edward waited for him to leave and then put his hand around his cup.

''I had a lot of my mind. I didn't really see where I was hitting.'' He said with a weird look on his face. I took the sugar bags and poured one and a half into my drink.

''What was it that made you that angry?'' I asked, trying to have a conversation. I glanced outside: the weather was gloomy, even worse than usual in Forks. The trees were leaning at the force of the wind. Edward followed my gaze.

''There's gonna be a real storm today, huh?'' He said quietly.

''You're changing the subject.'' I said with a smile. He sighed.

''I don't know. Many things at once. I realized I was a dick for one.'' I snorted and blushed. He stared at my cheeks amused. ''But you probably knew that already.'' I laughed openly now and he laughed with me. I took a sip of my coffee and heard the bell on the door ring when they opened. I looked up for a second and almost hid under the table. Edward stared at me with the weirdest look.

I almost started laughing. But I didn't. The blonde bundle of hair went to the other direction, followed by our school's basketball star. Edward turned around a bit and ducked down just like me. He had a smile.

''You couldn't have just say it, right?'' He asked and we started chuckling. I looked back up and saw that they were in a booth. I sat more normally up. Suddenly Edward caught his shirt and pulled out a buzzing phone.

''Hello? Hey Em. Why would you ask that? Come on, not every Mercedes in the city of Forks' is ours. And dad doesn't have the front light broken.'' I started laughing when I heard this. He chuckled too. ''No, Em, there isn't a girl with me. Shut the fuck up moron.'' He hung up and laughed. ''It appears he believes Carlisle's car is in front of Shine, with a broken front light.'' He said, wiping tears of laughter.

''Wonder why.'' I said and we errupted into laughter, trying to keep it down. My own phone buzzed and I saw it was Rosalie who was calling me. I chuckled again. ''Hello?''

_''Bella, where are you?'' _She asked and I chuckled. Edward laughed but put hs hand over his mouth. _''Who was that?'' _She asked suspiciously.

''No one, Rose. Do you need something?'' I asked, stifflinf chuckles.

_''Are you with someone?'' _She asked in a voice that was a mixture of different feelings, but somehow a reasonable doubt was the loudest of them. She didn't see me... Right?

''I'm at home.'' I lied.

_''Okay, who are you with? And before you insult me with lying again, I know you're not at home. Alice and Jasper were just there.''_

''I probably didn't hear them. Where are you?'' I asked, staring at my coffee.

_''At Shine, with Em. Alice will come by later. Did you know that there was another red Chevy in this town? I'm looking at it through the window right now.'' _I laughed again.

''Great Rose. See ya.'' I hung up on her. ''She knows I'm not home.'' I said to Edward and rolled my eyes.

''Why didn't you just tell her you're 15 feet away from her?'' Edward asked. I looked at him.

''Why didn't you just tell Emmett you were here with me?'' I asked and he clapped.

''Touché. Technically, I'm grounded. What's your excuse?'' He said as he grinned. I blushed.

''Technically, I don't know if they would approve of me talking to you, let alone drink coffee.'' I said, laughing.

''I won't bite... Hard.'' He said immitating Austin Powers and I laughed again. He smiled. I stirred my coffee.

Suddenly the door bell rang again and I automatically bowed my head when I saw Jasper's sandy blonde hair. He followed Alice to the booth Emmett and Rose were. I heard the gushing of the wind from outside. Since the entire wall was out of plexi-glass I could see right outside. The trees were badly bent. Another group of people was approaching, and they were all barely keeping their jackets over their heads. The door slammed loudly when they opened them.

''It's getting worse by the minute, right?'' The waitor asked one of the people. They took their jacket's off.

''It's horrible. I don't think anyone of us will go home tonight.'' The small blonde girl spoke. Their crew was actually quite big: five girls and five guys. Their hair was a mess. They sat at a table and I stared at Edward.

''Did you hear that?'' I hissed. He nodded grimly. ''If it doesn't get better we're stuck here for the night with _them_!'' Alice and Rosalie will see me eventually. Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit!

''Calm down Bella.'' Edward's blue cast was on top of my pink one. It made me blush faintly. ''Even they see us, big deal.'' He said with a warm smile. I smiled back.

That was when a humongous tree branch hit the plexi right next to us. I screamed.

* * *

**Oooh! Tell me your thoughts! I'm starting a new chapter right when this is published. And please, be a little more generous with the reviews, 'kay? Luv ya**

**XOXO Domino**


	9. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

**So here's another promised chapter. You'll just have to wait for the next one, since I'm not sure when I will be posting it. I apologise =( Review please =) XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**Everybody winds up kissing the wrong person goodnight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9: I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**BPOV**

I screamed so loud everyone stared at me. The waiter ran towards us, pulling the shutters down.

''Shit!'' He swore. Running around like a maniac, pulling all the shutters down. The wind was blowing so hard it was heard. I didn't even realize Edward's arms were around me. MY eyes were extremely wide. Oh, God, hopefully they didn't hear. _Five, four, three, two, one..._Nothing. I let out a breath of relief. Edward sat across the table again.

''You okay?'' He asked and I nodded. The waiter stared through the shutters and then sighed, going behind the bar.

''Attention please! I am sorry to inform you, but we will have to spend the night here. There's no way I'm letting you out. Thank you.'' Came through the speakers. I paled and took a sip of my coffee. Oh, hell.

''Bella? Are you here?'' Edward's voice and his fingers on mine took away my oh-so-weak concentration. I faintly blushed. He smiled. ''There's that pretty colour.'' I smiled back.

''They're gonna kill us Edward.'' I stated, staring into is green eyes. They seemed almost unnatural. He looked at me for a second and then shrugged.

''Oh, well.'' Was all he said.

''Hey, you okay?'' The waiter came to our table, lighting a long candle. I nodded. ''Great. I'm sorry about what happened. I'm turning out all the lights and my girlfriend is gonna put some music on. We have nothing better to do. So call your folks or something, 'kay?'' He said and smiled again. We nodded and I took out my Corby, dialing Charlie's number. He answered at the first ring.

''Hey, kiddo, where're you?'' He asked.

''I got stuck in a coffee bar with some friends. We might have to spend the night here.'' I said.

''Okay, that's probably the best idea. I'm staying at the station with the guys.'' He said.

''Kay, dad. Give them my regards. Be well, okay?''

''Sure, Bells.'' He hung up. I put my phone on the table. Edward sat closer to me on the little couch we were on.

''Where's the Chief gonna be?'' He asked.

''At the station.'' I answered. Music started playing from somewhere. It was Nickelback's _Someday_. I loved every one of their songs. I started singing quietly and realized Edward was doing the same.

''I would never take you as a Nickelback kinda guy.'' I said and he glared.

''What kinda a guy would you take me for?'' He asked. I shrugged.

''Anything but rock and pop music. Even folk music.'' I said, giggling. He rolled his eyes.

''Yeah. The fact I wear nothing but All Star shoes is a sure evidence I enjoy listening to folklore music. Right.'' He said sarcastically and laughed. The waiter, a tall, black haired, tanned guy lit up many candles around a large empty area. Was he really setting up a dance-floor?

''What do you listen to?'' Edward asked and my attention was on him. I started listing my favourite bands and singers and got into a heated debate with him about Lady Gaga. I for one thought she was one of the biggest artists on the scene. He thought she shouldn't even be considered a singer.

''Each and every one of her songs is great!'' I said, irritated. He snorted.

''Yeah right. I get it when you listen to Bon Jovi and 'it's your life', which I completely agree with, but why would you listen and live after a song with lyrics 'I wanna take a ride on your disco stick'?'' He asked, with a glare.

''Well, it is my life and maybe I do wanna take a ride on your disco stick.'' I said and gasped when I realized what I had just said. ''That came out wrong in so many ways.'' I said, laughing together with Edward.

''Okay, maybe Gaga isn't so bad when you think about it.'' I punched his shoulder when he said that and he sneaked his arms around mine, stopping me from hitting him again. We laughed until someone spoke to us.

''Bella?'' I opened my eyes and froze. Rosalie's wide crystal blue eyes were focused on me and then slowly sank to Edward's hands around me. He pulled away as if he was burned. ''What the hell?''

''Hey Rose.'' I said, smiling brightly. Edward stood up and excused himself. She stared at me.

''You lied to me?'' She whispered. ''You LIED to me?'' She said it louder. I showed her to sit down.

''Look, we crashe at an intersection and just went out for coffee, okay? I didn't tell you because I thought you'd freak out. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please?'' I asked, taking her hand. She stared at me with a grin.

''Why was he hugging you?'' She asked and leaned forward. I blushed.

''No. I started hitting him again.'' She laughed. ''We fought about Lady Gaga and...'' I shrugged. Rosalie got up. ''Are we okay Rose?'' I asked. She nodded with a smile.

''Alice will just love this.'' She said with an evil grin. I gasped. ''Oh just watch me.'' She said guessing my thoughts. Moments later, when I laid down on the leather couch I heard screeching and shuffling. I giggled to myself.

I felt the couch shift next to me. I looked up into Edward's curious and amused eyes.

''What the hell was that?'' He asked. I smiled.

''That was Alice. And this is me rethinking our friendship.'' I said, matter-of-factly. I lifted myself up on my elbows and looked at the dance-floor. _My first, my last, my everything_was playing and Rosalie was dancing with Emmett, laughing and laying her head on his chest. Two couples from the group I didn't know where dancing too, trying to imitate Ally McBeal. I got up and walked over there, sitting next to Jasper. Alice was probably in the bathroom. Jasper didn't say anything. We didn't talk that much. Silence was made for people like us.

''So, you and Cullen?'' He asked with a suspicious grin. Okay, maybe not. I rolled my eyes.

''No, not me and Cullen.'' I said and he nodded. I stared at the couples at the dance-floor. The small blonde girl and a taller brunette came to us. They stretched out their hand with smiles on their faces.

''Hi, I'm Josie, but call me Bug.'' She said, shaking mine and Jasper's head. She was like Alice, probably somewhere around 5''3. She had braces.

''Hi, I'm just Ivy.'' The brunette said. She was much taller, probably my size, 5''8 and had freckles all over her cheeks and her grey eyes.

''I'm Bella, he's Jasper. It's nice to meet you.'' I answered as a tall, dark haired guy approached us. He sneaked his arms around Ivy's waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled and gripped his fists. He looked at us.

''Hey. I'm Matt.'' He said stretching his hand. ''Some fucked up weather, huh? Oh what a shame that we have to spend the _entire_night here, just us.'' He said, grinning wickedly at Ivy. She slapped his hands and laughed.

''I'll have to apologise. His mother dropped him a few times when he was little.'' She sat next to me and Jasper and Matt went somewhere. The last thing I overheard from their conversation was 'football'. I turned to Ivy. Bug dragged a chair towards us.

''So, what brought you in here?'' I asked them. Bug answered.

''The waiter, Jacob, he's my brother.'' She said and my eyes popped.

''No shit? The dark, black haired is the brother of a pale blonde such as you?'' I asked, not believing. She laughed amusedly.

''Yeah, well. The fucker gets everything and I get stuck with the bad teeth.'' She rolled her eyes. ''He said we should come for a night out, we come, a tornado hits the city. Perfection. You?'' She asked, nodding her head towards me.

''I'm here with my friend...s.'' I said slowly. Alice was next to Jasper on the bar and he was whispering something in her ear. I didn't want to imagine the things he told her, but her dreamy expression and his hands possessively placed around her hips made it hard. She glared at me and I laughed. Bug stared. ''She's angry. She won't be after tonight.'' I told her and she smiled, looking at Ivy. She rolled her eyes.

''Shut up, Bug.'' She said, sticking her tongue out. She blushed.

''I would say 'fuck you', Ivy, but that's gonna happen anyway.'' Bug replied ducking when Ivy's hand flew towards the back of her head. I laughed at the both of them. They seemed like they were twins, although they couldn't have been more different. And obviously not related. The two girls from the dance-floor came to us and introduced themselves. They're names were Marina and Toots. She refused to tell her real name.

They were both brunettes and Marina had the most beautiful blue eyes that were absolutely indescribable. Toots looked shy, but when she started talking, no one could stop her. Glancing over their shoulders, I saw the guys take two tables and yell in a heated discussion. Edward sat next to Emmett, looking tired and holding his hurt hand below his chin. His eyes snapped up at me and he smiled.

I smiled back and he rolled his eyes nodding his head in the direction of the other guys. I giggled and the girls looked at me like I was crazy.

''Bella, is something funny about car crashes to you?'' Alice asked. She was retelling the story of the destruction of her favourite car, a yellow Porsche, that was stupid. It actually consisted of the fact that she was rumagging through her bags because she was shopping and didn't look. I started laughing and got up excusing myself from the table and going to the bathroom. I wiped away some tears of laughter and looked at myself in the mirror. I never liked looking at a mirror in the light of a candle.

''Bloody Mary.'' I schreeched and jumped at least three feet up. I turned around and the candle lit Edward who was bent over and laughing. I put the candle in my left hand and started hitting him with the right one.

''That. Is. So. Not. Funny!'' I said as I hit his shoulders. I put the candle back on the sink and my hands on my hips. He took them pleadingly, still laughing. My cast was in his.

''I'm sorry. Okay? But it's just a stupid legend.'' He said, looking at me through his eyelashes. The fact that he was half a head taller than me was unordinarily attractive. Hey, with 5''8 you don't have many options.

''It's not a legend and you don't screw around with ghosts, Edward, especially not the ones who rip your eyes out and kill you.'' I said, rolling my eyes. He turned me towards the mirror and stood behind me, holding our hands somewhere on my belly. I couldn't really feel them due to the fact that the fore-mentioned belly was floating with butterfly. He leaned his head on my shoulder and stared at our reflections.

''Come, on, we'll do it together. Just two more times and I'll turn off the candle.'' He said to our reflections. I turned my head a little to him and looked into his face.

''Bloody Mary.'' He said with a light smile. He looked into my eyes.

''Bloody Mary.'' He blew towards the candle. We were left in the dark. I could only hear my heart beating. And then I felt it.

What happened there, in that bathroom, in pitch-black darkness, I will never forget.

I will never forget how gently the cold fingers touched my neck.

How smoothly my head was leaned down.

How I felt the grip around my waist tighten.

How I was completely calm when it happened.

And I will never ever forget how I started crying when I kissed Edward Cullen back.

* * *

**Oh well. Maybe the end was a bit too sentimental. But come on, every one of my stories has had 'things' happen before or at the tenth chapter. It's the least I could do. =) Oh well. You know you love me ;-) Review people =***

**XOXO Domino**


	10. Attack

**Ah, a new chapter. =D Face it: you're as excited as I am. Someone asked if the chapter 'I wanna take a ride on your disco stick' was the last one. God no! Don't worry, there'll be plenty more chapters of your favourite story ;-) **

**Now, one particular part of the chapter, I have no clue about, since none of my friends have it and I relied on info from the net. If you know more, please don't resent it, I'm trying here. Reviews make me writer-happy. =) XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**We can't help everyone, but everyone can help someone.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Attack**

**BPOV**

After I finally managed to make myself pull away from his face, panic started coming slowly.

''Let me go.'' I whispered in broken sobs. He didn't.

''Edward, let me go.'' I pushed him away from me. I couldn't see a thing in the darkness. I took a few steps back until I hit the door to the toilet. I slid down and gripped my hair with my hands firmly. I started shaking and crying. As I calmed down I could hear his steady breathing and that would just send me over the edge again. A light flicked somewhere from his direction, and he lit the candle with a silver lighter. He took it and came near me.

''Bella.'' He said. I stared at the slightly visible tips of my Chucks. ''Bella please look at me.'' He pleaded.

''No.'' I shook my head staring at my Chucks. ''I won't look at you.''

''Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...''

''Would you just shut the fuck up???'' I yelled at the floor. He put the candle aside again and I felt the weight of his brace on my shoulder. I jerked away from him but he wouldn't let go.

''Edward, please. Leave me alone. I can't. Not you. Leave me alone.'' I repeated with an embarrassingly weak voice, rocking back and forth.

''Bella, calm down. You're gonna have a panic attack. Please, I'm sorry, please.'' He said with that awfully tempting and irresistible voice. I shook my head.

''Edward, stop! Who the hell do you think you are?!?'' I yelled, looking at him. I was furious. ''You think you can get away with everything that happened with a coffee and the fact you're a great kisser? Who gives you the right to kiss people like that? You had no right! There is a word for it in the legal system and it's sexual harassment!'' I shouldn't have let myself lead the conversation in this direction. _Sexual harassment _worked almost as a trigger, remembering me of that night with James. I felt lightheaded.

''Bella? Bella, are you here? Breathe Bella. Bella?'' The voice rang inside my head. I was pulled somewhere and squeezed very, very tight. I stopped breathing again. The squeeze losened up a bit and I took a small breath. I exhaled. And repeated, until I could see the light of the candle clearly. Edward blue brace was holding my pink one again. It was a cute contrast.

''You are a dickhead.'' I started. ''You made my life a living hell. You destroyed me because you were a fucking idiot. And now...'' I stopped. I didn't even know if he heard me. My voice was lost somewhere in deep.

''Now what?'' Edward asked. I shrugged.

''Now you wanna kiss your way out of everything you deserve. Out of me kicking your ass again, out of being grounded, out of guilt... And that isn't fair, it's just not! It's cruel and sick to play with someones emotions like that. It's sadistic. It's wrong.'' I continued my little tirade, realizing that he was laughing. ''And now you're laughing. Are you a complete sociopath? A, a, a schizophrenic? A sadist?'' I asked and he shook his head.

''No. If you said masochistic, I would have agreed. Maybe even on the sociopathic part. But I'm not trying to play with your emotions. I know, now, what I did. And yes, I feel guilty as hell. But I'm not trying to get out of anything. I'll probably feel guilty 'till the end of my life. But I'm not lying now. I'm not trying to kiss away the shit I made. I was just trying to kiss you.'' I blushed deep red.

''Why?''

''What?'' He said, confused.

''Why were you trying to kiss me?'' I said, looking into his eyes. He smiled.

''Well, I could never resist a girl who openly told me she wants to take a ride on my disco-stick.'' He said laughing and I smacked him. He still laughed.

''You really are a pig. I should have hit you where it hurt when you kissed me. Although, there wouldn't be much to hit.'' I said, aiming for his ego. His shocked gasp made me laugh.

''Oh, trust me you'd be surprised.'' He said menacingly. I glared.

''As. If. Cullen. The only reaction I would have would probably be an allergic one. You know, since I'm allergic to peanuts.'' I said with a smug smirk on my face. He stared.

''You're a bitch, Bella.'' He said and I laughed.

''And I'm proud of it.'' I stated getting up. I swayed on my feet a bit, but gained balance soon. I walked out of the bathroom leaving him on the floor and going back up. When I climbed the stairs, I realized all of them were at one place, scared. I probably, no, obviously didn't hear it when I was down in the bathroom, but when a loud thunder ripped my ears and I ducked with my hands over them, it came from my butt to my brain that the storm outside was absolutely horrible.

''Bella, where have you been? It's been at least half...'' Alice's ranting was interrupted by a loud crack. It felt though as a thunder struck right in the middle of the coffee place. I ran over to them and sat next to Alice and Bug. Edward came out of the bathroom shortly after me, arriving to hear another thunder strike. No music played, only candles were glowing. We all sat together in silence, listening to the heavy rain bombarding the roof of the coffee house. Matt held Ivy who looked like she would faint. As he explained, she had a panic fear of thunders. I completely understood. I wanted to be home, in my warm bed and sleeping. Not here in this strange coffee house.

I looked around. It almost pained to see us. A huge group of teenagers, usually strong and fierce, now scrunched together, with fear on their faces. But it wasn't just the fear for themselves. Each one of them was here with someone they loved. I could have played stupid, but let's face it: everyone was holding the hand of their person. Matt whispered into Ivy's ear. Jasper and Alice stared at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation. Emmett's arms were around Rose and she looked like she was going to fall asleep on his chest, despite the terribly loud storm outside. Toots leaned her head on Dean's shoulder and he rubbed small circles on her shoulder. Rocky smiled at Marina and caressed her face gently. Bug and Brian whispered silently. Leah's head was on Jake's legs.

Edward stared at the floor. I stared at Edward. It was painful to see, that even in all the love we were surounded with, non of it was ours. We were alone. Unable to do anything, let alone make our friends freak out because we kissed, or let each other know what happened in our minds, we were alone.

Edward looked bad. He was unnaturally pale. With a green undertone.

''Yo, Ed, are you okay?'' Emmett said shaking his shoulder. He nodded his head weakly and Emmett moved Rosalie a bit.

''Where's your inhaler?'' He asked in a worried tone. I just stared. Why would he need an inhaler?

''It's in dad's car.'' Edward's whisper sounded raspy. His breaths were shaky.

''Edward?'' I asked with panic in my voice. He looked at me and smiled.

''I'm okay.'' He said, but Emmett glared at him.

''You're not okay. He has asthma.'' He said to me and I stared. One of the best basketball players in our school had asthma? ''It's okay most of the time, extremely mild, but I don't think he's taken his meds and the air isn't good enough in here for him. It's probably dusty. He needs his inhaler.'' He explained.

''Well, how long can he go without...?'' I stopped talking when I realized how I sounded. I was on the edge of tears. Alice's eyes shot up to my face surpresedly, but I didn't care.

''Not too long. He's gonna have an attack soon. Fuck! I can't go out now!'' Emmett yelled and turned to Edward. ''Why the fuck don't you wear the thing with you?'' He yelled at Edward.

''I didn't expect it. The last time I had an attack was two years ago, for fuck's sake!'' Edward yelled back and coughed. I stared at him.

''Well, now we can just wait. If you choke, I swear to God I'll kill you, Edward.'' Emmett said, leaning back, not letting Edward out of his sight.

The silence was back. I could only stare at Edward and watch as his face got redder and his breaths deeper and faster. It must have been at least three hours from when it started to now, when he was breathing fast and heavy. I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up and went to him, sitting next to him and pulling him closer to myself.

''Come on, Edward. I breathed nice and calmly when you asked me, now do the same thing, okay?'' I said and he nodded. I held him lightly, rubbing his back slowly. I started breathing completely calmly, and he tried to follow. His sharp and quick breaths slowed down gradually, going along with the rain outside. The wind was still howling, but the rain stopped. I looked at Emmett pleadingly.

''Do you think you can go now?'' He stared back at me and then listened to the wind. He nodded slowly. He got up and Jake and Jazz followed him. Jake opened the door and the wind blew in. Emmett barely managed to go out. We waited, listening to the clock ticking until there was a bang on the door. Jake opened them and another gush of wind blew Emmett in. He shook and his hair was all over the place, but he held his hand up winningly, showing the inhaler. He gave it to Edward. He put the inhaler in his mouth and inhaled, relaxing visibly. He smiled and Emmett let out a sigh of relief. And then smacked Edward's head.

''You are a fucking idiot. Dare, just dare leaving your fucking bedroom without that thing and I'll make your life a living hell!'' He said just as a thunder struck. Ivy screeched and paled again. Matt squeezed her tightly.

''Calm down baby. It's just a thunder. Try to sleep, okay?'' He said, kissing her cheek. I looked away. The love was back. I felt horribly alone. Edward nudged my ribs and I looked at him. My pink brace was still on his back and my right hand was on his waist.

''What's wrong?'' I just shook my head.

''You okay now?'' I asked quietly. He nodded.

''Thanks. Who knows what would have happened if you weren't here.'' He said with a warm look in his eyes. ''Where did you learn that?'' I blushed.

''Umm, I think it was on Desperate Housewives once. I don't know. Just be glad I did.'' I said as he laughed. He stretched his right arm aound me and I leaned. I was exhausted. From this position I directly looked at Jasper and Alice. Jasper stared somewhere above my head, probably shooting glares at Edward. Alice looked at me. She mouthed something.

_Told ya. _She grinned. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue at her. She giggled and returned her gaze to Jasper. He smiled down at her, pressing his forehead against hers.

''So what are we now?'' Edward's velvety whisper tickled my ear.

I thought about it. I didn't know what we were per se. We kissed, and I cried, and we laughed and I left. Were we a couple? Were we just friends? Friends with benefits?

''We're... Bella and Edward.'' I said, hoping he would understand. A light kiss on the top of my head let me know he did.

* * *

**It's complicated and kinda hard to understand, but we'll sort it out. Did you like? Review, my dearest =) I read and am thankful for every one of them. Love you XOXO Domino**


	11. It's called being a bitch

**When I read your reviews, I had a thousand watt smile. I love you all. =** XOXO Domino**

**P.S. adrrii ~ What part of Croatia are your grandparents from? (It doesn't let me write your name correctly, sorry)**

**

* * *

**

**Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: It's called being a bitch**

** BPOV**

''Bella.'' I groaned. Someone was nudging me and waking me up. ''Bella!'' I opened my eyes to see what idiot was whisper-yelling at me. Alice's wide eyes scared me to death. She looked like Lady Gaga in Bad Romance, in the tub. I jumped a bit and put my hand over my heart.

''Jesus Christ! Ali, what's wrong?'' I said quietly. She pulled my hand and I got up, carefully moving Edward's arms. He stirred but didn't wake up. He looked like a baby when he was sleeping. I heard a noise that resembled a saw. Ah, apparently, Emmett was snoring. Great. Wonder how I managed to sleep. I took a look at the clock above the candle. It was 2.30 AM. I yawned and followed Alice to an empty table on the other end of the café. I sat across her and she smiled.

''Would you like to explain your _best _friend why you were in the bathroom for half an hour, and then came out with Edward following you... And now you're sleeping on him. I'm sure you know how much your _BFF _wants to know what happened.'' She said with a sly smile and made me feel guilty for not retelling every detail the second I came out. I sighed.

''I'm sorry, I didn't have any time before. Nor do I want to explain this at 2.30 AM.'' She started complaining but I lifted my hand to stop her. ''_But _since you are one of my _best _friends...'' She laughed and grabbed my hands, making me wince when she squeezed my pink brace.

''Sorry!'' She said and then smiled, waiting the story. I sighed once again.

''Ok. I came down and stared at the mirror. And I'm thinking about everything I've read about Bloody Mary and am scared shitless. And all of a sudden someone says 'Bloody Mary'. I jumped at least three feet up. I wanted to kill him.''

''It was Edward, right???'' Alice said and I rolled my eyes.

''Of course Ali, since no one else was down there.'' She smiled. ''Anyways, he comes to me and like, hugs me and says we should try two more times to see if the fucking Mary's gonna come. And he says it twice and blows out the candle and kisses me.'' Alice started squealing. I heard someone from the back say 'Huh?' and then fall asleep again. I shushed her.

''Ali! Anyways, I start crying.'' She looked at me like I'm crazy. I rolled my eyes. ''And I yell at him some time. And then I say something about sexual harassment and have a panic attack. And I insult him, and he starts laughing.'' I rolled my eyes at this part. Alice giggled. ''And he says he just wanted to kiss me because he could never resist a girl who openly told him that she would want to take a ride on his disco stick.'' Alice's eyes nearly popped out of her head. ''That's another story.'' I said laughing. ''And then I came out and he had an attack and the rest of the story you know.'' She nodded.

''What did he tell you?'' I looked at her questioningly. ''I mean, before you fell asleep, after you, very un-lady like, stuck your tongue at me.'' I laughed and felt myself blush. ''He told you something and then kissed your head.'' I smiled lightly.

''He asked me what we were now.'' I admitted, playing with Alice's fingers.

''And what did you say?'' She was jumping out of her skin.

''I told him we were Bella and Edward.'' She looked confused.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' She asked. I shrugged.

''He knows. That's the most important thing.'' I said with a smile, leaning my head back. She smiled. ''Ali, you never told any one of us that you went out with Jazz. Why?'' I asked and she blushed.

''I don't know. Did he tell you?'' I shook my head.

''Well, in a way yeah, but just after I attacked him because he didn't tell us.'' I laughed.

''I really, really like him Bella. It's like...'' She sighed. ''I know it's sounds cliché and it's way too early, but it feels like we're soul mates.'' She smiled at the table. I patted her hand.

''i'm happy for you. You deserve each other.'' I said and she smiled again. I yawned.

''Oh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait. Run along, go back on Edward.'' She laughed when she said that and I blushed. I turned around and returned to the table, sitting next to Edward and putting his arms around me again. I put my head on his wide chest and he stirred again, snoring very, very silently. Almost as if he purred. I smiled. It felt nice.

**APOV**

I watched as Bella returned to Edward. She wrapped his arms around her body and smiled. He was still sleeping, but his face looked more peaceful than it was when she was gone.

I knew things. It was almost as though I was psychic. Looking at the people in here, all of them in their outrageous number, I just knew everything was gonna go well. I smiled to myself. They were all so in love. So happy. I stared at my wrist at the bracelet Jasper gave me. A thing string of silver, barely noticeable, extremely beautiful. With a small 'J' pendant. _I know it's small, but it's perfect. And so are you. _I blushed when I remembered that. We knew each other for a little over a week. Some would call it possessive.

It didn't feel possessive to me. It felt right.

I laid on the couch next to the table. It was so long even Rosalie in all her height would be okay here. I smiled when I thought about my big sister. She went through so much. I still had only death wishes for Royce. I hoped he would not only burn in hell, but die every second of every day in worst suffering. He destroyed her. Stupid fucker.

Rosalie was now laying on Emmett's chest, with her arms wrapped around him. Even though he snored for dear life, and it must have been unbearable there, she looked as if she was sleeping on the softest, most comfortable bed in complete silence. She was happy. I felt it, she glowed. Last night, mom said that she'll have to find the man that plastered that smile to her face and thank him. Rosalie just smiled. Mom was glad things were finally going to normal with her.

''Alice?'' I heard Jasper's voice and sat up, waving to him. He came towards me rubbing his face. Well, fuck me sideways. He was so gorgeous. And he wasn't my type at all. He was abnormally tall, at east for me, and I barely stood up to his neck in my heels. He had this sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He had this irresistible smile. He was so... Jasper-y.

''Hey Pixie, whatcha doing here?'' He whispered, sitting next to me.

''I talked to Bella before.'' I said leaning my head against him.

''You woke her up? You have a death wish?'' He chuckled and leaned back, hugging me. ''What did you talk about?''

''Edward. And her.'' I simply answered. I could be honest with him. It felt like we knew each other our entire lives.

''And what did she say?'' He asked with a 'voice'. I knew he felt very protective of her. Just like he was her big brother. He was such a good person.

''She said little. She's very happy.'' I said and he sighed.

''I feel a 'but' coming, Alice.'' He said and I giggled.

''But, she's scared. I mean, it's normal. For someone that's been through everything she went. And falling for the person who made your life a living hell. But she's happy. Now. And that's the most important thing. It'll be okay, Jazz.'' I looked up at him and stretched my neck so I could reach his lips. His kisses were gentle and loving. I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled him. He made a surprised sound but didn't really complain. His fingers were playing with the hem of my shirt. I smiled against his lips and moved away. He let out a frustrated sigh and I had to laugh.

''You look as though someone took your favourite toy.'' I stated as he huffed.

''You are more than a toy, Alice.'' He said, kissing my neck. I giggled and moved away and back on the couch. He sighed.

After a few moments of silence, as my eyes began to close I whispered to him.

''You know Jasper, if we were alone now, I seriously doubt it you'd have that pouty face.'' I smiled as I lazily opened my eyes to look at his face. Oh God. If I was any more awake I would have died from laughter.

''You're... Ungh!'' He said, laughing.

''It's called being a bitch. And I'm proud of it.'' I said as I finally fell asleep.

**JPOV**

God, if I didn't like Alice this much, I would have killed her right about now. My jeans were uncomfortably tight and she was sleeping. I groaned silently.

I took her wrist, seing how the light of the candle lit the silver string that fit tightly around it. I smiled. I gave her this on our first real date, the night Rosalie and Emmett went out. I didn't plan on giving it to her so fast, but I just couldn't wait.

When she started crying I wanted to beat myself with a hammer. Oh, God, what did I do? She looked up at me and jumped around my neck, nearly tackling me and kissing me passionately. Okay, maybe in my state, I shouldn't really think about things like this. Okay, let's see...

Naked queen of England. Naked president Bush. Naked Coach. Eeeeew. That did it.

I leaned my head against the wall.

My world was spinning. From Bella getting expelled, and from her being attacked, and from finding out she was e-mailing Edward, to dating Alice and Bella liking Edward and all of us being trapped in here for God knows how long.

My world sounded like a book.

The author was a sadist.

I closed my eyes trying to sort it all out, and failing.I looked to the place where every one else was sleeping. Their faces were only visible from the faint flickers of the candles. Bella was smiling although deep asleep. Edward held on to her for dear life. I wasn't sure about them. They had a past, one that could easily destroy the future. Right now, looking as they did, they didn't care. At all.

I was going to beat up Edward because of this. Some other time. When we're at home and not in a stray café. Yeah.

And some time when I get some more rest. I closed my eyes, letting my fantasy go long ways.

Damn.

* * *

**Ah. So, after writing this the question on my mind is: did you like it? **

**You know where to answer =)**

**XOXO Domino**


	12. Just clumsy

**Well hello! If it isn't chapter 12!!! Tell me your thoughts guys. Oh, and a shoutout:**

**no.1twilightluver- you are THE best. Thank you for all the reviews, and ofr making the effort to review every single chapter. Your comments made me laugh and really made my day. This one is dedicated to you. :* **

**XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**Dance first. Think later. It's the natural order. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Just clumsy**

**BPOV**

The buzzing of my Corby woke me up. I took it out and saw Charlie was calling me. I answered.

''Hey Dad.'' I said with relief.

''Bells? Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine.''

''Good. I was scared. Listen, it only looks like it's getting worse here. Under any circumstan... Don't... out.''

''Hello? Dad, you're breaking up on me!'' I yelled into the phone.

''Stay In... Thun...'' _Beep. _

''Shit!'' I swore loudly almost smashing my beloved phone against the wall.

''Bella, what's wrong?'' Ivy's weak voice asked.

''My dad called. It's worse outside and the line went dead.'' I said angrily getting up. I checked the time. It was almost noon. It was dark as hell in here. ''Ivy, wake up Jake and tell him to find some more candles.'' I said getting up in the dark and using my phone as a light. Every candle burned down. I heard shuffling as Ivy shyly told Jake that we need more candles. And then another crash as he almost turned over both of the tables.

He shuffled and took my phone from my hand, without asking, going behind the bar. I followed him. He pointed at a drawer.

''Here. DON'T wake me up.'' He said going back.

''Douche, it's noon.'' I said and heard him growl. I chuckled. He sounded like a road-kill. I took out four candles and found a pack of matches, taking them to the tables. Everyone started getting up and talking as I lit the candles and went back for more. I removed every burned candle around the dance-floor and replaced them with new ones. I put a candle at Jasper and Alice's table. These people had a ridiculous amount of candles in their café.

I started walking back and tripped over my own feet in the middle of the café. I hissed when I landed on my hand, since it hurt as bloody hell. Six legs were in front of me but I just lifted up my injured hand.

''Nope. I'm fine. Just clumsy. Nothing to see here.'' I looked up to see Bug, Matt and Edward laughing. Since I didn't know the first two, I punched Edward's shoulder. He put his arms around me. I started fighting.

''Oh no. You do not get to... Edward!'' I screamed when he lifted me and threw me over his shoulder. I punched his back but I could only feel him laughing. He sat down and pulled me on his lap, away from others. I crossed my arms over my chest. He kissed my cheek. I blushed flaming red but didn't react. He started kissing my lips and I wanted nothing more than to cave in. But I didn't move.

''You better stop fucking around with me.'' I mumbled against his lips. He chuckled.

''Bella, this is what normal couples do.'' He said and tried to kiss me again. I put my hand between our faces.

''A) I do not claim I am normal nor do I hang around with people who are. And B) Who said we were a couple?'' I asked and his eyes widened.

''Are you saying we're not a couple?'' He looked like someone told him his puppy died.

''I'm not saying that. But I never said we were.'' I stared down at my hands.

''Bella...'' He whined. I smiled a bit. ''Please. Don't do this to me.'' He pleaded. I had a genius idea. Mean. Possibly with consequences I wouldn't like. But I had to have fun.

''Do what?'' I shifted on his lap and pressed myself tighter to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I made puppy eyes.

''Tell me... What you... Want. Please.'' He sounded a bit strangled. I leaned my head on his shoulders, dragging my hands down to his chest. He inhaled shakily.

''What I want?'' I whispered into his ear. ''What if I say that I want, _so bad_, that we could be alone now?'' My palms reached the hem of his jeans. ''What if I say that I would want to do something _really, really bad?_'' I licked his earlobe. He shifted under me and I felt it. I licked my lips so he could see and came back to his ear. ''Come here rude boy... Is you big enough?'' I whispered and bit his neck. Both of his hands were now tightly holding my hips. I slid my hands to his and moved them away.

''I told you not to fuck around with me.'' I said as I kissed his cheek. I pranced off happily back to our friends, leaving him there with the priceless look on his face. I sat next to a grumpy looking Alice.

''What did you do to Edward?'' She asked curiously. I looked at Edward's strained face and smiled. He jumped up and ran down toward the bathrooms. I put my head on my hands and started laughing. I explained to Alice through a bunch of giggles and whispers what I did. She started laughing too.

''Jesus, Bella, I didn't think you had it in you.'' She said while laughing.

''I didn't either. But I have a feeling I'm gonna have to pay for this.'' I said, watching how Edward came out of the bathroom with a candle in his shaking hand. Must have been the one we left there yesterday. When he looked at us Alice and I burst into thousands of little giggles. Edward looked pissed off and I got up and walked towards him, wiping some tears of laughter. He walked away from me and I followed him.

''Ed, I'm sorry.'' I said when he stopped. ''But you deserved it.'' I said, sitting next to him. He glared at me.

''You do not do that to a man. It's actually dangerous.'' He said and I burst out laughing again. He stared in shock.

''I'm sorry baby.'' I said still laughing. He pouted.

''Oh, Eddie... I promise, next time I'll make it better.'' I purred with a creamy voice. He was whispering something with his eyes closed and I just died of laughing.

After a few minutes when we composed ourselves, he stared at me.

''So are we a couple, or not?'' He asked and I stared back down at my hands.

''I... think we are.'' I answered and he laughed.

''Well, your little escapade earlier pretty much gave an answer. At least I know now for sure we're fuck buddies.'' He said laughing and I punched his chest. He hugged me and continued laughing.

I jumped up all of a sudden when another thunder struck outside. I heard Ivy scream and held onto Edward tighter. The rain started falling heavily again.

''How long are we going to have to stay here?'' I said.

''You want to say that you don't like it when we're alone with no parental supervision?'' Edward sounded shocked. I chuckled.

''No.. But at some point, we're gonna have to shower.'' I said laughing.

***

Time went by quickly. From flying from desk to desk, talking to everyone who would have noticed that it was already past midnight? More candles were lit and Alice blasted her phone as loud as it got, dancing like crazy. Maybe the fiery drink that Jake pulled from behind the counter helped that a bit. The rain was still pouring, thunders were still striking, but everyone was talking loudly and laughing currently dancing to 'Dancing Queen'. It was fun to watch. I shook my little fiery cup. I was probably the most sober person in the room.

Rosalie was dancing on the bar with Alice. Yep, I was the most sober person. Edward sat next to me, but his cheeks were a little red. I wondered how it had come to the point that every unsupervised situation finished with kids getting drunk and mysteriously disappearing with the person they were with... Or weren't. Not to mention the fact that the couples mysteriously started to forget that there were other people in the room, in the café but them.

I just wanted to sleep. Like pain killers, alchohol made me want to sleep. I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder and stretched my legs across the couch. He put his arm around my waist.

''I'm tired Edward.'' I stated after ten minutes.

''Dance with me.'' He murmured quietly. I laughed.

''Do you have a deathwish?'' I asked and he chuckled.

''Come on.'' He stood up and pulled me with him. As if someone had ordered it, Nickelback started playing. _Far away._

Edward put my arms around his neck and his around my waist. We started moving slowly, not really in the rhythm. We were in our own little world, staring at eachother's eyes. His hands were dangerously low, his fingertips brushing against my butt from time to time, but I didn't complain. I just smiled foolishly and watched the same smile emerge on Edward's face. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to him murmuring the song quietly.

_I love you... I've loved you all along. And I've missed you. Been far away for far too long... _He sang. I was wondering how the lyrics reflected on me now. Wondering if Edward understood it too.

I didn't love him, right? You can't fall in love with someone after the ridiculously short amount of time... Right? Especially with our past. And everything that happened. And me being damaged goods. And him hating me for all those years. And me beating the crap out of him, which was still visible on his face.

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay, cause I needed, I needed to hear you say... _He kept singing lowly and I took a breath.

_I love you... I've loved you all along. And I forgive you for being away for far too long... _I said quietly and felt how his arms tightened around me. I giggled lightly.

''Edward...'' I said, pulling his hand higher. He chuckled.

''After what you did today...'' He said but stopped when I yawned.

''I'm sorry, continue.'' I said with a tired smile. I barely watched. He smiled.

''Come on. I'll get my revenge on you when you're awake.'' He said and I smiled back. He half-dragged me to a couch and I sprawled alone on it. I fell asleep almost instantly, opening my eyes only when a loud thunder hit the ground.

* * *

**Gaah! I hate myself for not being able to keep them away from each other!!!! But I bet you love me because of it ;-)**

**Review =) **

**XOXO Domino**


	13. Sexual favours

**It feels so good to write... I'll try to get two or three chapters out today because tomorrow I'm going to my heaven on Earth with no internet. =) Tell me what you think about this one. It's a bit random, but we shall let them be happy for some time... XOXO Domino**

* * *

**Best friends are the only people who are allowed to kick your ass.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sexual favours**

**BPOV**

''So you had no trouble at all?'' I heard my father's voice.

''No sir. We had some candles for the light, there were supplies of food and drinks.'' Edward answered. I fluttered my eyes and saw the unclear images of my father and Edward talking. Were we in our house? I groaned.

''Oh Bella, you're awake.'' Edward said with a dazzling smile. I smiled back confused. ''You've had some fall back there. Your head must be falling off.'' He said, winking a bit. I nodded like a string doll.

''Yeah. I... Imma be in my room.'' I muttered. And went upstairs. What fall?

''Are you gonna be okay? You've slept ever since you fell as Edward tells me.'' My father said, patting Edward's shoulder. Ohh. That's why. I nodded and went upstairs to my room, grabbing some clean clothes and spraying an amount of deodorant that could possibly make a new hole in the ozone layer. Who cared. God, if Charlie smelt any alcohol, I'm a dead woman. I rushed back down with a fake smile plastered on my face. Edward was still there, discussing something with Charlie.

''What happened to the Mercedes?'' I heard Charlie ask and blushed faintly.

''I crashed with Bella. That's why I took her out for coffee. To make sure she wasn't in any kind of shock. It's how we got stuck there. I apologise.'' Edward said. I admired his perfect manners. He smiled lightly when he saw me.

''Son, you couldn't have known that the storm was gonna go wild. I appreciate you made sure Bella was okay. She falls often.'' Charlie shook his head and they both laughed.

''Ok, that's enough. Edward, I'm sure you have to go home. Bye now.'' I waved and Charlie snickered.

''Now Bella, don't be rude. Listen, son'' When did he started calling him son? He _hated _him. ''if we can compensate the damage on the car...''

''Oh, no, it was entirely my fault, I will have it fixed.'' Edward said shaking his head. ''Well, I should get going. See ya, Bella.'' He winked and I blushed. I followed him to the door and opened it for him.

''I hate you.'' I hissed at him. He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

''I hate you too, Bells.'' He ran towards Emmett's jeep, given as how the rain was still falling. I closed the door and smiled to myself. I started going upstairs.

''Bells, come over here for a second.'' I cursed silently and went to the sound of Charlie's voice.

''Yeah, dad?'' I asked, standing in front of him. He got up.

''You okay? Edward told me you cut your shoulder pretty badly and they had to disinfect it. Honestly, when he brought you in here reeking of booze, I was ready to kill you.'' He said chuckling. I chuckled weakly, rubbing my shoulder uncertainly.

''Yeah, I don't remember much.'' I said uncomfortably.

''Bells, what happened there? That boy looks at you with completely different eyes.'' He said, with suspicion in his voice. Since I was sure my face was crimson red, I only hoped Charlie's eyesight wasn't what it used to be.

''He apologised. He's okay.'' I said, running to the stairs.

''Bells!'' He yelled after me and I stopped and turned. ''Is there anything I need to know? As in, is he strong enough to fight off my baseball bat or can I just take out the good ol' shotgun?'' My eyes widened in horror but I tried to make it a joke.

''Dad, you wanna talk boys?'' I asked. He blushed and laughed nervously. ''Yeah. But I'd prefer it if you let this one live.'' I said prancing up the stairs and closing my doors with a sigh. I sat on my bed which felt so good after two days of sleeping on uncomfortable couches and half drunk. I grabbed some new clothes and went to rape the water heater until there was not a drop of hot water left.

***

I woke up in my room, and oddly it made me a bit... Sad. I sighed and got dressed going to the kitchen and tying my hair in a bun. I went to the fridge and seeing all the food in there made me go to a killer mission. When I mixed my salami with mustard my dad came down. He stopped with wide eyes when he saw the table. Who wouldn't? From one end to the other, there were cheese packages, leftovers of Nutella sandwiches, a bowl of Nesquik cereals and a plate on which once stood an egg. He stared at me.

''Bella?'' I shrugged.

''I was hungry. I didn't eat almost anything in two days.'' I glanced up at the clock. It was practically noon. ''Late day today?'' He nodded as he opened the now half empty fridge.

''I have to go in half an hour. But I think I'll go now. I think there might be more food at the station than here.'' He laughed and I grabbed a bagel from the table, in my head listing all the reasons to keep it or to throw it. He went upstairs, laughing and came back down in his uniform. ''You be good Bella, okay?'' He said and I nodded still chewing. He opened the door and then stopped. ''Come in kids.'' He said and I paled watching as Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward all rushed into the house.

''Hey Charlie!''

''Hi Chief!''

''Got any food?'' I rolled my eyes at Emmett's comment and Charlie laughed. Alice stood on the kitchen doorway with her mouth wide open.

''Jesus Christ, Bella!'' I chuckled and swallowed. ''What the fuck?'' She said when Charlie closed the door.

''I was hungry. I didn't eat in two days. Why is that such a miracle?'' I asked annoyed, taking another bite. Edward stood beside Alice, staring and laughing. Jasper just walked past all of them.

''How many Nutella sandwiches did you eat?'' He asked, grabbing a knife. I picked up four fingers. ''Okay, so where's the fifth bagle?'' He asked and I sighed giving him the bagle that was meant for Charlie's head. He took it laughing and put a ton of Nutella on it. Alice stared in shock.

''Jazz. Jasper. Baby... Noooo!!!'' She screamed when he took a bite and everyone started laughing. Emmett was mouthing something as his eyes flew over the table. I looked up questioningly at him. He looked up at Edward and he chuckled, shaking his head. I looked at Edward.

''Judging by Emmett's counting, you're puking.'' Edward said. I laughed and swallowed.

''I am so not puking.'' I said rolling my eyes and taking another bite.

''Okay, I'll make a bet with you. It's noon now. If you hold that down until... one I'll give you 100$.'' Edward said and I laughed nodding. Those would be the easiest 100$ made in my life. I ate the whole salami-mustard sandwich and licked my fingers. In the next half hour, I made another egg and some pancakes, one for everyone and two for me. Jasper was next to me, eyeing a cheese package. Just for annoying him, I ate it too. I started laughing at his face and felt queasy. Emmett's face glowed. _Deep breaths Bella. Dee..._

''Oh fuck.'' I mumbled as I rushed to the bathroom. I leaned over the edge of the toilet, throwing up every single piece of what I ate. I heard someone enter and pull up some strands of hair that fell from my bun. Like a small child, I started crying. I always cried after these things. A hand made circles on my back lightly.

''Calm down, B.'' Edward's soothing voice said and my sobs became quieter. I sobbed for one last time before completely calming down. ''Okay?'' He asked. I avoided his eyes.

''I'm sorry you had to see this.'' I said quietly.

''I'm even more sorry. I don't think I've ever met a person who eat Nesquik cereals and mustard in one meal.'' He said chuckling and looking at the toilet. I flushed the water quickly, even more embarrassed.

''You're a jackass.'' I said, going to the sink and brushing my teeth. He was quiet until I finally rinsed my mouth and wiped them with a towel. I turned around and leaned on the counter.

''Well, Bella.'' He said coming closer. I smiled, intrigued by the look on his face. ''I may be a jackass. But you still owe me a hundred dollars.'' He said, standing too close to me. I lifted myself and sat on the counter in an attempt to get back.

''Well, it seems like I don't have one hundred dollar bills lying everywhere in my house. Or anywhere for that matter.'' He tsked, putting his palms on my knees.

''What in the world can we do now?'' He said, tsking again and shaking his head theatrically. I put my arms around his neck.

''Maybe I could repay you in sexual favours?'' I said with a taunting smile on my lips. Edward gulped nervously and I had to laugh. ''Oh come on Edward. It's not like you didn't use to hear that sentence every single night.'' I said, rolling my eyes at him. He looked down on my knees. I brushed my fingers against the cool skin of his neck.

''Ok, that's too much. You off the counter'' Jasper ran into the bathroom, with the rest of the crew laughing behind him. He pointed at me and then at Edward. ''And you... Off of her!'' Edward jumped away like someone had tasered him. I slid down and fell straight on my butt, sending Emmett, whom I barely known into thousands of roaring laughters. Alice and Rosalie followed him quickly and even Jasper snickered. Edward brought me up, possessively holding my waist.

''Fuck. Off.'' Edward said to Jasper and he glared at Edward. I had to laugh.

''Edward, you might want to take that back. He's gonna make your face blue again.'' I said laughing. Jasper wasn't nice and calm when someone would pick on him. Edward laughed.

''I know.'' He pushed me behind Jasper,towards the doors and laughed to Jasper. ''Come on. Let's see if you remember anything.'' And then Jasper leaped.

***

We were in the waiting room. Edward and Jasper started laughing, but Alice and I put their ice packs back on place, with little too much force than needed and they would shut up. The rivers of swears and threats we told them might have helped. Dr. Cullen was on his way from home. The hospital was unusually empty. I glared at both Edward and Jasper.

''You. Are. THE. Biggest. Idiots. Ever.'' I said every word slowly and poisonously, emhpasizing on some parts.

''Dare do this again. Dare.'' Alice hissed at Jasper and then glared at Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be found. Jesus.

''Kids!'' I heard Carlisle's voice behind me. He rushed to us, pulling on his doctor coat. I stood up and Edward yelped when I pressed that ice-pack even harder on his head.

''What happened?'' Carlisle asked confused.

''I apologise for what I am about to say, but your son is an idiot.'' I said and both he and Edward laughed. I turned around to Edward. ''You better shut up.'' I hissed and he gulped.

''Tell me something I don't know. Jasper! I haven't seen you in years!'' Carlisle exclaimed but Jasper was unable to get up and greet him properly since Alice wouldn't let him. ''Come on.''

We went to his office, and Edward and Jasper sat on the white bed kidding and laughing. Alice and I sat in the chairs sulking. Carlisle came in with that stinky hospital alchohol and cotton balls.

''Now what happened?'' Carlisle spoke to me when Jasper winced at the touch of the cotton and his head.

''The idiots decided it would be best to have a physical showdown in my bathroom. Hence the cuts.'' I said. ''They broke a shelf. Too bad. It was a really nice shelf. Not to mention my father is going to kill me when he comes home.'' I said rolling my eyes and enjoying every hiss I would hear from Edward or Jasper.

''Who broke the fight?'' Carlisle asked with a smile.

''Emmett.'' Alice huffed. She was actually responsible for some cuts on Jasper's face. I had a feeling he'd forgive her.

''And where is he?'' Carlisle asked turning to us. We shrugged. ''Where is your sister?'' He asked Alice. But we both shrugged again. ''Why in the devil's name where you all in her bathroom?'' He asked with a confused face. I blushed. He frowned. Alice giggled. Edward scratched his head and hissed. Jasper shifted.

''They came to visit me. Emmett came in hope of devouring my fridge. I did it before he did. I ate too much. I ended up in the bathroom. They came up. They broke my shelf and hopefully some bones.'' I said, in an attempt of making my voice cool but feeling my face blush as I stared at the floor.

''So you fought with no reason at all?'' Carlisle asked the boys. They nodded hesitantly. ''Ah, the good old times.'' Carlisle said and laughed with Edward and Jasper. Alice and I looked each other and then them.

''This used to happen all the time two years ago when they were best friends.'' Carlisle said. ''I don't know how many stitches or bandages were on their faces, hands and legs, but I think combined, they even beat you Bella.'' He said and they all burst into laughters. I rolled my eyes.

''Ok, enough making fun of me. Are you saying they didn't break anything?'' I said in a dissappointed voice. Alice patted my hand as the 'men' laughed. I got up on my legs and started walking out of the small office. When I reached the door, I felt Edward's arms sneak around my waist. I blushed deep red, pressing hard on his brace and making him wince, releasing me.

''Bella!'' I turned on my heel at the sound of Carlisle's voice. I was still red and he had a smile on his lips. ''You were supposed to have your brace changed today. You can stay now.'' He said and I returned, looking at the floor. ''You could use a new one too.'' He said to Edward, leaving the office, probably going to get out braces. I huffed when the doors closed.

''Bella, babe.'' Edward said but I put up my hand.

''Shut the fuck up. You two are still idiots. When I get my brace, we are going back to my place and you are repairing the shelf. And then I don't actually care what you do, as long as you do it in a fifty mile radius away from me.'' I said, fuming. Alice nodded.

''What she said.'' She said with a determined voice, making me laugh. Carlisle came in with the familiar looking shades of pink and blue.

***

An hour later, we were at my house. I shoved dad's toolbox into the bathroom and listened to them laughing as they repaired the broken shelf. I sat on the couch with Alice and we turned on the TV. Lady Gaga and Beyonce's _Telephone _was on. We didn't wait for one second before we hopped up and started dancing and singing to the song, quoting everything.

''Once you kill a cow, you gotta make a burger.'' I said in a fake accent to Alice. She batted her eyelashes.

''You know Gaga, trust is like a mirror. You can fix it if it's broke.''

''But you can still see the crack in that motherfucker's reflection!'' We screamed at the same time and started laughing, only to realized Jasper and Edward were watching us with wide eyes. We crumbled to the floor roaring with laughter.

''We...we're done with the shelf.'' Jasper said and I walked up to the bathroom picking up all the shampoo's and deodorants that were scattered all over the floor. I went out and got avacume-cleaner and the bathroom finally looked normal. Except for a crack next to the shelf. Hopefully, Charlie won't notice it. I got downstairs and saw Emmett and Rosalie were back. Emmett ate the leftovers from my feast and Rosalie was talking to Alice. I popped down next to them. Edward and Jasper were laughing and talking, looking absolutely ridiculous with the cuts and bruises on their faces. But for once, they looked like friends.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Tell me =) Click the balloon =) XOXO Domino**


	14. Rush

**I'm sorry for making you wait. Fanfiction just loves when I write a 4000 word chapter and they decide to fuck me up by not saving it. -.- **

**Well, review, enjoy, whatev. I should have packed this one better but I couldn't find a way. **

**XOXO Domino.**

**

* * *

**

**Sing like no one is listening.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Rush**

I flexed my fingers in front of my face, stretching my arm. My hand looked weird without the pink brace. The only pink on my hand were my nails. I rolled over on Alice's huge bed. I was spending the weekend at hers and Rosalie's place. Their house was a fucking palace. Two floors, HUGE, with expensive looking furniture and appliances. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon were really nice people, who looked as if they were ready to die for their girls. But they couldn't spend much time with them. After all, they had to have money for a house like this. They worked the entire week, spending about a day or two completely at home. This weekend, they were in Maui, on a well deserved vacation. They needed some alone time.

Which meant we had the whole weekend unsupervised.

And that explained Jasper sitting at Alice's computer and Emmett devouring their fridge. Edward sat on the couch and in rare moments when Emmett would move away from the fridge, they would scream and curse. As much as my girl brain understood, they were watching football. Or what not. A ball was involved. Rosalie was on the floor next to my bed, painting Alice's toes. I flipped through her iPod, stopping when Gravity by Pixie Lott started playing.

''And I know that deep down I'm... What?'' I stopped my singing when I realized each pair of eyes was pointed at me. ''What?!?'' I said, annoyed.

''Bella, you have a beautiful voice!'' Alice squealed, almost hitting Rosalie in the head with her freshly painted nails. Rosalie huffed at her but looked at me.

''She's right Bella. You sing better than some of the singers on the scene. Did you ever think about that?'' She asked, calming Alice's foot. I blushed.

''Nah. I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it. But it's too much. No privacy, crowds of people attacking you, psychos sending you mail... Nah.'' I said, shaking my head.

''Hannah Montana does it.'' Alice said with a smile.

''Hannah Montana is an imaginary character. As in, not real.'' I said rolling my eyes. She waved her hand.

''Well, who says you can't be... Issa White?'' She said and I laughed, together with Jasper and Rosalie.

''Come on. It's impossible. Besides, stardom is not for me.'' I said, trying to find another song. _Endless love. _Bingo. I smiled dreamily and started singing, ignoring everyone and getting lost in my own little world.

***

We popped on Alice's gigantic black leather couch and turned on the plasma. Out of their huge collection of movies, us girls picked _The Sisterhood of The Travelling Pants 2. _God knows the guys went for _The Fast and the Furious, _but seriously: like you could actually stop three girls from watching a movie about girl friendship filled with hot guys? Seriously. It wasn't long that they started rolling their eyes when we giggled at Brian who leaped at Tibby, or when Leo took off his pants.

Somewhere near the end, tears streamed down our faces, listening to Lena yell how Kostos broke her heart. The guys patted our shoulders uncertainly. Who knows what went through their heads. But I couldn't help not notice how Emmett held tight on Rosalie. I smiled absently, thinking how lucky we were to even have these guys.

How lucky I was that, in someway, I had Edward. I felt his lips brush my hair lightly when he thought no one was looking. Childish and shy as always, I blushed at the gesture, noticing how Alice smiled. The movie ended and before Emmett or Edward could protest, Alice started _Juno._

Hours and hours and movies and movies later, after yawning and even light snoring from Jasper, we decided it would be best if we just go to sleep. Thanking God again that Alice's parents were on Maui I cuddled up against Edward as tight as I could, falling asleep almost instantly.

''Did you get it all?'' I shifted in my sleep.

''The most important parts. _Endless Love _and _At Last. _And I got the fake ID and everything.'' Alice's words made no sense.

''Our address, right?'' Rosalie asked.

''Yeah, in case anyone wants to investigate any further. Completely untraceable.'' I opened my eyes, too suspicious for my own liking.

''What are you guys talking about?'' I asked sleepily and immeadiately noticed the oh-so-polite smiles on their faces.

''Absolutely nothing, Honey B. Go back to sleep.'' Rosalie said and counting how tired I actually was, that didn't seem like a bad idea. My dreams were forest green and bronze as every night. Even sleeping, I knew I smiled. How else could it be with Edward holding me so close?

***

Spring break ended far too quickly. I stood in front of the main building at Forks high with Edward next to me. We had about fifteen minutes to our next class. We spent the time staring at the door.

''You know, I actually thought I couldn't wait to come back.'' Edward whispered, sighing. I sighed too.

''Yeah. Now I wish we got expelled.'' I admitted quietly. He took my hand lightly. His cast was gone. I was sure he removed it himself, for the sake of his basketball career, but he swore. Oh, well.

''We'll get through this.'' He promised, caressing my cheek lightly. I smiled.

''I wish I could believe that.'' I said, and he pulled me closer, leaning down and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled when he actually bit my lower lip. I heard stunned gasps from everywhere, but I couldn't care less.

''Edward?!?'' A stunned, screeching voice made me move away from him. It actually physically hurt hearing it. I turned around, and with great satisfaction, saw Tanya Denali's face fall, with her eyes wide. I smiled lightly and saw Edward smile too.

''Hello, Tanya. Do you need anything?'' He asked politly, tightening his grip around my waist.

''A punching bag.'' She said through clenched teeth and Edward laughed.

''I don't see one anywhere here. Maybe you should try Newton's store. I'm sure you know where it is.'' He answered, politely and calmly. I still smiled.

''What are _you _doing with _her_?'' She screeched again.

''Well, it seemed to me I was kissing her until you rudely interrupted.'' Edward answered, his voice a bit colder. Tanya gasped.

''You bitch!'' She turned to me. ''How dare you?'' She yelled, shaking her fists. She couldn't do anything while Edward was holding me.

''How dare I what? Kiss my boyfriend? You know Tanya, kissing the person who you have a relationship with isn't law prohibited.'' I answered in a sickly-sweet imitation of her voice. She glared at me.

''You'll pay for this, bitch.'' She threatened, looking me straight in the eyes.

''I've lived through years of paying for something I didn't do. I'm sure I'll live.'' I said in a poisonous and quiet voice. By the way she flinched, by the way she gulped, I knew in an instant- she knew I wasn't lying about the rape. I took a deep breath. ''I'm sure you remember calling me a diseased whore all the time, and beating me up with a bunch of your sluts to watch your back. So go ahead, and lie some more. Let's see if you can break me.'' I said, pulling Edward with me to the school. I knew people were looking and whispering. Whispers weren't so bad. Not with Edward by my side.

''Bella, are you going to be okay today?'' He asked carefully and I smiled at him.

''Uh-huh. Don't worry. Alice is in my class, she'll be with me the entire time… And I'll see you at lunch, right?'' I asked and he smiled. I kissed him quickly and rushed to my class, wanting to scream of joy when I saw Alice sit in my old desk. I hugged her tightly and told her everything that happened. Tanya entered the classroom and Alice looked at her with such disgust that she flinched. That didn't stop her from coming to our desk.

''Alice, listen, you might not want to sit with her. You see…'' Tanya started talking, but was quickly interrupted.

''So, Bella, did you have fun on my sleepover?'' Tanya mouth hung wide open when she realized how hard Alice just dissed her and embarrassed her.

''Totally cool. We're doing it again next weekend, right?'' I asked with a smile. Tanya stared blankly, with her lower lip trembling.

''You just sealed your own destiny, Brandon.'' Tanya spat and Alice looked at her again.

''Only two words for you, slut: Fuck. Off.'' Alice said with her most poisonous hiss and some of Tanya's friends backed off. Alice looked at me and we both started laughing like crazy. I heard some more chuckles and turned around to see Angela Webber and Ben Cheney cover their mouth quickly. I smiled at them and then turned around to face the whiteboard when professor Buckpeck entered. _Here we go again. _Was the first thought when a really horrible and sexist joke came from his mouth. For the first time ever, I couldn't care less.

***

''So, how did your first week back in hell go?'' Edward asked, putting his arm protectively around my shoulder after the bell signalized the end of the final lesson on Friday. I rolled my eyes and sighed tiredly.

''I preferred it back in Shine.'' I said, frowning when I saw Tanya and her group coming towards us. ''Shit, Edward, let's go.'' I said, and we went towards Rosalie's Santa Fe as fast as we could. Unfortunately, Rosalie was still 60 feet away from us.

''Well, well, if it isn't the happy couple.'' Tanya hissed as her stupid gang giggled. I tried to ignore her. Edward winced when I unconsciously squeezed his hand. Rosalie and the others were coming closer.

''Just remember Eddie'' Tanya said in a voice that was supposed to be sexy, but came out like she had lung cancer. ''Remember how good our night together was. You know where to find me.'' She batted her eyelashes. I froze in my place.

''And where is that? Under a red street light? Fuck off, whore.'' Rosalie said and Tanya looked extremely scared- Rosalie, after all, was quite a lot bigger than me and Alice. Edward pulled me in the car.

No one talked. I stared out the window and Edward was making small circles on my shoulder. I could only think about Edward and Tanya.

_Remember how good our night together was. _Edward slept with Tanya. Tanya slept with Edward. They actually fucked.

It shouldn't have hit me so hard. I knew Edward's reputation- God knows everybody did. But at the moment I was fighting tears.

''Bella, are you okay?'' He whispered in my ear, desperation in his voice. I nodded my head absently.

''Bella, what's wrong? Babe?'' I turned around to him and looked him in the eyes.

''Did you fuck Tanya?'' I whispered silently. The look on his face went from confusion, to relief, to embarrassment. ''I'll take that as a yes.'' I mumbled and turned back to the window, now not able to stop crying.

''Bella… You misunderstood everything.'' He whispered. I could hear the smile in his voice. Oh, so I was funny now?

''Explain to me how I misunderstood that my boyfriend, the biggest man whore around...''

''I'm a virgin.'' He interrupted me. I stared with my eyes and mouth wide open. He said it so low I barely heard him but the faint traces of red on his face were proof enough. ''Bella?''

''I... Are you serious?'' I asked, stunned, my tears stopping. He looked at me darkly.

''No, I just like to fuck around with these things. Yes, I'm serious.'' He was still whispering, although God knows everyone else tried listening.

''Why would you lie about stuff like that? I'm sorry, but it's stupid!'' I said defensively when he glared murderously at me. ''Jesus, Edward!'' I whisper yelled.

''Is everything okay back there?'' Rosalie asked from the driver's seat.

''Yes!'' Edward and I said in the same time.

''I'm a basketball star. And I'm a guy. It's just the way it goes, okay?'' He said, angrily all of a sudden. I stared at him.

''I don't understand. It's not a big deal if you're a v...''

''It is, okay? You're a girl. No one will be too surprised if you say you are.'' I moved back away from him as far as I could.

''Technically, I'm not, but thank you so much for reminding me.'' I whispered and returned to staring through the window. He froze next to me and didn't say a word. Rosalie stopped in front of my house and jumped out of the car after me. She caught my arm and turned me so I looked into her eyes.

''Bella... What's wrong?'' She whispered. I shook my head.

''Everything Rose. Everything.'' I stood on my tip-toes since she wore her high heels and kissed her cheek, giving her a faint smile. I unlocked my door and got inside, sliding down them and crying. Charlie wasn't home, his cruiser was nowhere in sight. I was thankful for that.

I cried and cried, not being able to stop myself. Constantly rethinking every single word, look, glare and whisper I saw and heard this week and constantly replaying all the glares Edward gave me in the car ride home.

He got so mad over nothing. I was scared of that look he had in his eyes. I've seen the same look that time when he almost hit me. He didn't even walk me home. I burst out in tears again. I didn't even realize how much time it passed until I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up and wiped my tears away, opening the door slowly. Alice and Rosalie's worried, but weirdly excited faces looked at me. I let them in without a word and they sat in the kitchen. I sat across them. I didn't fail to notice the thick envelope in Alice's hands.

''Bella, what happened today?'' Alice asked, breaking the silence. I looked at her.

''We fought over this stupid little thing. And we lost it. That's an understatement, actually. I don't know. I think... Ugghh, I have no idea what's next.'' I said i one breath, hitting the desk with my fists. Alice and Rosalie exchanged a look. ''What's in that envelope?'' I asked, pointing at it.

''I know this is the probably worst timing ever. But remember all the times you would sing to us? When we had that sleepover, I kinda... We umm... Taped you.'' She admitted with a guilty look. I just stared blankly.

''And... Umm, you know Volturi Records?'' I nodded. ''We kinda... Umm... Kinda sent them the footage.'' My eyes widened, but I still didn't say anything. ''They... Umm... They want you.'' She said with a tiny smile.

''I'm sorry. What?!?'' I said, not believing.

''Yeah. They want an interview. As fast as possible. As in today.'' She shifted in her seat. ''Umm, if you agree, my mom will take you. It's what she does. Record deals and everything.'' I stared, with my mouth open. After exactly ten minutes, I stood up. Their eyes followed me.

''I'm gonna go shower.'' I ran upstairs, and in three minutes tied my hair with a towel and ran back down to them. ''I can't go as Isabella Swan.'' I stated, jumping around and trying to find a blow dryer.

''Of course you can't. Since you're supposed to be Issa White and living at out house.'' Alice said and I just stared for a second, clicking the button on the blow dryer. After I dried and combed my hair I stood up.

''What are we gonna do?'' I asked.

''So you are really going?'' Alice asked. I looked at her like she's crazy.

''Alice, it's Volturi Records. Even though there's no way they're gonna let me go any further, I have to go. My favourite singers started there!'' I exclaimed and enjoyed the smiles on their faces. Rosalie opened her huge bag and pulled out a blonde wig and a white plastic box. She pulled my hair in a tight bun and put some weird hair net over it. She adjusted it and handed me the box.

''Blue contact lenses.'' She said and I put them in quickly. Alice returned from my room with my tightest black skinny jeans and the red blouse she made me buy once, that had a bow around the neck. She threw in my red Chucks.

I stared at the mirror once I was finished with the makeover. I didn't recognize myself- at all. If no one had told me, I would be sure I was looking at some other girl's face. It was almost freaky. There was a knock on the door.

''Ah. Issa White suits you Bella.'' Mrs. Brandon said with a smile. I smiled back. She checked her watch. ''Come on, let's go get you signed.'' She said.

''It's not gonna happen.'' I told her when I sat in the car with her. ''I don't even know how they invited me over there.'' I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were still a little red. My view became fuzzy when I remembered Edward. _Stop thinking of him, stop thinking of everything..._

''Listen, Bella. I've known Aro Volturi since he started the company.'' I stared at her with admiration. ''He never, never ever called in anyone who, in his opinion, was going to fail. Only winners go through those doors. Of course, their contracts are tricky. Awful. But in the end it's all worth it.'' She said with a beaming smile.

I leaned back in my seat, thinking about her answer. I knew, from the papers and the net, how strict the company was. Their contracts were rock-solid, and there was no way out without paying in dry gold, or waiting for your contract to expire.

Shocked at how fast I had made this decision, and knowing that there was no turning back, I thought about the possible consequences. No one told my father. What if I have to leave? What about Edward? It didn't matter to me that he was a prick, I still loved him.

''Bella... We're here.'' Mrs. Brandon said, smiling at me. I stared at the huge building.

***

Two hours and a record deal later, I stepped out of the company, escorted by the too friendly guards Felix and Demetri, with Alice's mother standing next to me, eyeing them. I grasped the contract firmly in my hands as I climbed into the car. I opened it up and started reading it.

_Volturi Records  
Aro Volturi_

_With this contract, miss Issa White is legally bound to the Volturi Records company. During a long meeting with her and her agent, the contract was decided and shall be fulfilled in order with these items._

_1) Miss Issa White will have a teacher travelling with her and still be enrolled in Forks Highschool._

_2) Miss Issa White will go on tours as the company requests, and will publish a CD._

_3) Miss Issa White will cooperate with famous singers in order to increase hers and the company's reputation._

_4) Miss Issa White is hereby obliged to stay a part of the Volturi Records Company for one year and three months. In case of dropping out of the contract, Miss Issa White will pay the record company a sum of 5 000 000 $ to compensate the damage. _

I stared at the contract, not being able to stop the regret that came over me. I knew I acted on impulse here, angry and excited at the same time. I also knew this was the best opportunity in my life ever. Tours, concerts, CD's, fame... But it wasn't just that. I was told my identity must be kept a secret at all times. I was told Monday morning I'm going away. I was told I'll return just in time for graduation, because Mrs. Brandon asked for that. Aro crept me out with his huge smile and sentences that had no sense AT ALL. 'Weird' didn't even begin to describe him.

I stared out the window, listening absently how Mrs. Brandon called my father, and he is excited, and blah, blah, blah, blah. I had two days to kiss Isabella Swan goodbye. But besides that, there was one other thing I had to do.

Edward.

* * *

**I'm kinda scared of the reviews. Be good to me, okay?**

**Love, XOXO Domino**


End file.
